The Plains Of Rohan: The daughter of the lost
by filimeala
Summary: story starts in the second book, a mysterious woman traveling with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. . .who is she? Where did she come from? Thats what a certain Horselord wants to finds out. Only he gets more than he bargained for. . . .
1. Chapter 1 Adventure Time!

**So this is my first Lord of the Rings story, and it's been driving me nuts. I had to write it down. I _HAD_ to. Although you will notice it does not start at the very beginning. That is because I am AWESOME, and I want you to wait to learn about her involvement with the story. . . or how she came to be. You will notice that she says odd things for that time period.**

** But please don't kill me if I deviate from the original story line just to put some hot-steamy stuff in here. . . .okay just kidding(maybe not ;) ). But seriously, it is not my fault if something is incorrect, I only ask that you message me or whatever so that I may_ possibly_ fix it. I will warn you though, this story was written when I was half asleep and living off of M&M's and soda. . . . you don't want to know. It isn't crazy or anything, but I'm just warning you IF it does, it is NOT my fault. Okay on with the story.**

**Oh and the main character sometimes swears vividly, depends on her day. . . . okay. STORY TIME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Adventure Time!<strong>

The sky was cloudless, the wind blowing over the grassy plains. The golden stalks of grass waving gently in the wind. It was calm and serene. Then up on the faint horizon stood a man. He paused briefly, turning to his companions coming up behind him. They stood silhouetted against the bright day sun. A man, an elf, and a dwarf. And standing just barely behind them, half hidden in their shadows, was a woman.

Her dark mane of curly hair was bound back into a windblown braid, reaching almost down to her waist. She wore the garb of a ranger, yet at the same time looked regal and beautiful. Her brown eyes swept over the plains, just as her companions. Yet, unlike them, she did not hold herself up fully. She was hunched slightly, her right arm tucked into her side, the staining of blood on her tunic giving away her poor state.

This was a proud woman. Not easily swayed by sweet words, and kind actions. She was wary, and cautious. At her waist hung a belt, with a sword tucked into it. The metal working showing it was of elven craft. Her petite nose twitched as she took in the faint smell of foul Uruk-hai, she was sensitive to smell. Finally the man who first appeared, turned to his companions with a firm determination in his eyes.

"They have traveled this way," he said, "quickly we must follow." And so, they began to run. The woman barely able to stay abreast with the dwarf, who puffed along grumpily. They ran for a time until they stopped. The man bending down to pick something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he murmured. "They may yet still be alive." The woman plucked the brooch from the mans hands and studied it. Her face lined with worry. Finally she tucked it into her pocket and followed after her companions.

When they woke the next morning the elf stood up alone on an outcropping of rocks. He watched as the sun rose. Red in color. Slowly and haltingly the woman joined him. Grimacing in pain as she held herself upright. "The red sun rises," spoke the elf, ominously. "Blood has been spilt this night."

"Let us hope that it was not Merry or Pippin's. Let us hope that they are well," replied the woman quietly. The elf looked down at her. "I shall carry you today, if you permit me to," he told her calmly. The woman shook her head, stubborn as always.

"Nay, my friend. While you run, I run." The elf sighed half annoyed and half amused. But the day could not wait any longer. The travelers began running yet once more. It was soon that they heard the beating of hooves. The woman halted first, drawing in a sharp breath as her wound was jarred painfully.

"Horses," she breathed. The called for them to hide in the rocks. The horses drew near and they were able to make out the riders. The Rohirrim, were riding swiftly. At their front rode a rider with a white horse's mane as a plume for his helmet. The banner's showed a white horse rearing. When they had passed, the man stepped out, slowly followed by his companions.

"Riders of Rohan!" called the man in a loud clear voice. "What news from the Mark?" And the riders, as if surprised and angered, quickly turned their horses in an arch, heading back for them. As they neared the horses formed a ring around the travelers, closing in tightly and forcing the travelers to step closer to one another. The rider, on a white horse, with the white maned plume in his helmet leveled a spear on them. He was followed by his companions.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf and. . . a woman, have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he demanded in a sharp and to the point voice. He glared down at them. His pause though at realizing they traveled with a woman was not missed by the woman herself. She glowered silently at the rider.

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," said the dwarf. The rider took offense to this and swiftly dismounted his steed. Drawing his sword fluidly and pointing it at him. At the same time the elf drew his bow and aimed an arrow.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he sneered. "You would die before your stroke fell," snapped the elf in anger. And then the other riders trained their spears on the elf. The man stepped forward, signaling for the elf to lower his bow. The woman placed a hand on his back and the elf lowered his bow grudgingly.

"As for that," he continued with narrowed eyes, "the stranger should declare himself first. Yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund, and am called Third Marshal of Riddermark."

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And this is Lovisa of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."

The rider, Eomer, took off his helm and held it under his arm. He seemed to pause as he considered what to say. "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He looked disgusted for a moment before he continued warily. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He looked pointedly at Legolas as he said 'spies'. It was obvious that the elf unnerved him.  
>"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai, Westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," said Aragorn gravely.<br>"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," said Eomer.  
>"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" spoke the woman for the first time. Lovisa waited his response with eagerness. Her gaze filled with hope. Eomer hesitated, watching the woman. "They would be small. Only children to your eyes," she added, her brown eyes filled with worry, her voice strained.<br>"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," replied Eomer, watching her reaction. Lovisa's face fell, her eyes losing their light of hope. Eomer hoped that she would not start weeping. To his surprise she did not.  
>"Dead?" echoed the dwarf, Gimli. Lovisa raised a hand and gave the dwarf a comforting squeeze. "Do not lose hope yet, Gimli."<br>"I am sorry," said Eomer. He watched them as they took in the news. He needn't worry about the woman, Lovisa, she did not look as if she would weep. He whistled and called, "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came threw the tight wall of horses and stood next to the man. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. But there is one thing I must ask of you," he said. Aragorn nodded, "what is it?"

"The lady. . .she is safe traveling in your company-?"

"I am," cut in Lovisa. "I am an equal to my companions. Not a pampered lady." Her eyes were alight with fire, and she glared at Eomer. He seemed surprised at her outburst, but before he could do anything, Aragorn butted in. "Lovisa is unfamiliar with the customs of these lands. Where she is from women are allowed to do many things." Eomer eyed her warily and finally with nothing to say put on his helm. "Farewell." He mounted his horse as he cast Lovisa a strange look that she could not identify. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he told them gravely. "I hope we meet again."

Aragorn raised a hand in farewell as the Rohirrim rode away, turning to Lovisa once they were gone. "You must learn to hold your tongue, Lovisa," he admonished, taking the bridle of Hasuful and looking over the horse with a stern gaze. Lovisa 'huffed' in annoyance but held her tongue.  
>"Come, let us find what has befallen Merry and Pippin," said Aragorn mounting Hasuful and holding out a hand for Lovisa. She gripped his arm firmly as he pulled her up into the saddle. Legolas and Gimli rode on Arod.<br>In the distance smoke rose. The sun and pale sky showing the stark contrast. With somber looks they headed for the smoke.

The two horses carrying two riders crested the hill. Looking down at the sight below the riders took in the smoking pile of black bodies. The stench of burning flesh reached their noses as they led the horses further. Then they dismounted, letting the horses stayed tied to a tree as they approached the pile.  
>The mass of black bodies was overwhelming. Their scared faces looked up in agony as they passed. Forever frozen in their eternal screams, their last moments as they fell to the blades of the Rohirrim. Lovisa spared them only a disparaging glance as she turned to look about the clearing for anything.<br>It was Aragorn's anguished yell that drew her back. He yelled, kicking a discarded helm as he dropped to his knee's, burying his hands in his hair. Tangled from neglect. He moaned, as Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. Gimli came forward from the mass of burning bodies. On the tip of his axe was a burned belt.  
>"One of their wee belts," he murmured. Lovisa shut her eyes tightly as despair began to latch onto their hearts.<br>"We failed them," Aragorn moaned. Lovisa opened her eyes, ready to go knock some sense into the man. But that was when she noticed the prints. She gasped, drawing their attention.  
>"Aragorn! Look!" He came forward on his knees, his fingers brushing over the trampled grass, as he read the tracks.<br>"A hobbit lay here. . . and here," told them, surging forward with new energy as he found more imprints. He pulled a rope up from the grass, "their bonds were cut!" Then Aragorn stood facing the dark and foreboding forest. "They went into Fangorn."  
>"Surely they did not?" Lovisa asked, a concerned frown upon her face. From what she knew of the woods, it was a dangerous place.<br>"Come. Let us find out friends," Aragorn said determined, as he led them into the trees.  
>The forest was dark. The air felt hot, and stale, tasting old with no wind. The trees groaned as they passed, creaking. Legolas looked out himself with awe in his eyes. Gimli followed behind warily holding his axe. The elf placed a hand on a trunk, closing his eyes.<br>"The tree's are speaking," he sad softly. Gimli snorted. Raising his axe as if to protect himself, the trees began groaning loudly. Lovisa stepped closer to Aragorn.  
>"Gimli, lower your axe," said Aragorn.<br>"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," said Legolas. They continued forward, Gimli looking after them slack-jawed.  
>"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm?" he said pompously, "except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" He looked around himself darkly. "Such a dark, dingy-" the trees near him began to shake and the dwarf quickly revised his opinion. "I mean, charming. Quite charming!"<br>"Gimli you will be left behind!" Lovisa called to him. They continued further into the wood. Lovisa staying near Aragorn, her hand gripping her sword hilt instinctively. Suddenly Legolas stopped, his bright eyes sweeping through the dense forest.  
>"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" he said urgently. Aragorn came up behind him, his gray eyes now wary.<br>"Man cenich?" he asked. Legolas's eyes darted to the right. "The white wizard approaches." Aragorn stepped forward, his face grim. Lovisa came up beside him now watching the woods with the same trepidation.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn commanded them. Lovisa gripped her hilt tightly, Aragorn mirroring her actions. Gimli tightened his hold on his axe as Legolas fingered his arrow. "We must be quick," Aragorn whispered.

Suddenly the gloom and darkness was filled with a startling bright light that blinded them. Legolas let his arrow fly, as Aragorn and Lovisa's swords became hot, they dropped them. Lovisa held her burned hand before her keeping her gaze fixed on the forest floor.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," an mysteriously familiar voice said to them. Aragorn was angered, he yelled, "Where are they?"

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the speaker asked once more.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" cried Aragorn. Lovisa felt the light diminish, and could not help it as she looked up, her eyes widened. Not out of shock, but pure joy. Her companions bowed to him as she stared open mouthed.

"It cannot be!" exclaimed Aragorn. Legolas looked distraught. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Gandalf looked at him and spoke in a rather enlightened voice, "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."  
>"You fell!" said Aragorn, still in disbelief at Gandalf's sudden appearance.<br>"Through fire. And water," said Gandalf, his gaze becoming cloudy with memory. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth." Lovisa shivered at the sudden thought of the Balrog that they had met in Moria. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. . . Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."  
>Lovisa fell to her knee's with relief, her side aching with the burning pain but she ignored it. "Gandalf!" she breathed. Gandalf looked at her with a faintly surprised expression before comprehension dawned on his face.<br>"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."  
>"Gandalf!" echoed Gimli.<br>"_I_ am Gandalf the White," said Gandalf with a bit of a smug air, at least that is what Lovisa thought. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, a bit boring maybe. <strong>But I know that it will get AWESOME! <strong>And what do ya think of Lovisa? Her name is Swedish and means "famous in war". . . basically. Oh and before I forget here are the translations for the Sindarian:**

_**"nad no ennas!" - something is out there**_

_**"Man cenich?" - What do you see?**_

**Any suggestions? I will write later. . . **

**-chao**


	2. Chapter 2 Edoras, the King

**Here is the next chapter. I know it's more of a filler, but it had to be done. Next chapter involves Lovisa meeting Èowyn and getting more into her character. As well as the travels to Helm's Deep. . . .i think. So here is my AWESOME filler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Edoras, the King<strong>_  
><em>

_"And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide," _said Gandalf. Lovisa rose slowly on unsteady feet and went forward towards Gandalf, wrapping her arms around him.  
>"It is good to see you, Gandalf," she said relieved. Gandalf pulled away from her a frown on his face, as he placed a hand on her forehead. Lovisa felt a flood of relief wash over her, as he worked his magic. Her side began to hurt less. Then he turned to Aragorn and nodded. The group began to walk through the forest. Lovisa holding onto Gandalf's arm, while Aragorn walked on his other side.<br>"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," said Gandalf as they walked. "Edoras? That is no short distance," huffed Gimli in surprise.  
>"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," said Aragorn gravely. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured," said Gandalf. "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" Gimli said outraged. Around him the trees rumbled as if angered. "I mean charming, quite charming forest," he amended quickly. Lovisa chuckled at the dwarfs sudden wariness of the wood, and he gave her a mildly dark look.<br>"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," continued Gandalf, as if he had not heard Gimli's complaining.  
>"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," said Aragorn fondly to the returned miaia. Gandalf turned to the ranger with interest. "Hmm?"<br>"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn and Gandalf laughed with each other as Lovisa, followed with Legolas and Gimli, had a faint smile on her face. "A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," Gandalf told them breathing deeply in the scent of Fangorn itself.  
>"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli murmured.<br>"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," said Gandalf causing the dwarf to huff in annoyance. Lovisa hid her smile behind a hand, how things had not changed. "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," growled the dwarf. Lovisa patted his shoulder reassuringly as they continued through the heavy forest, trailing after the males of her group, her fingers still twitching to her sheathed sword. Just because Gandalf was returned to them, didn't mean that they were safe.  
>Once out in the open air, Gandalf stopped. He then let out a piercing whistle that echoed across the wind swept plains of gold. Lovisa breathed in the fresh clear air as she heard a returning cry of. . . . . a horse? It was Legolas that drew in a sharp breath at her side that helped her confirm her suspicion. It was then that the said horse crested the hill and approached that the elf spoke, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."<br>"Shadowfax." said Gandalf stroking the horse as it came to a stop before him. "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."  
>"He is beautiful," Lovisa admired in awe at the Mearas. Gandalf nodded to her with a smile, "And now to Edoras."<br>It was night when they stopped. Lovisa had no trouble slipping into dreams. Even if they were plagued by nightmares and regrets of the past. After a startling nightmare of her time in Moria, she woke with a jolt, only to find that she had barely been asleep for very long. Dismayed at the short amount of sleep she rolled to her side silently. That was when she saw the silhouetted forms of Gandalf and Aragorn. They stood watching the night sky. It was then that Gandalf spoke, his voice low and serious.  
>"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men." Aragorn made no response, that she could see.<br>"He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose.  
>"But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."<br>Finally Aragorn spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "He is not alone. Sam went with him." Gandalf made a pleased sound. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." They lapsed into silence then, watching the sky with each other. Lovisa bit her lip and forced back hot tears. Frodo and Sam. . . . Merry and Pippen. . . . . Boromir. Were they all lost to them? Angrily, Lovisa shut her eyes. This was no place to let emotions rule over her, no place to give into despair, which she was trying to keep from weeding it's way into her friends hearts. No time for hypocrites, no time for despair. She needed to be strong, firm, and most of all, positive. . . .

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." said Gandalf as they rested on a hill. In the not so far distance lay Edoras. And indeed the Golden Hall of Meduseld, which shone like a beacon in the land. The sight took Lovisa's breath away, it was a sight to behold. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."  
>They rode towards the city, as they passed through the gates a torn flag fell down, rippling in the wind and resting in the grass. The rearing horse faded with age, no longer the white that it once would have been. As they rode through the city they were given suspicious looks, the people sad looking and wary.<br>"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," commented Gimli. Lovisa nodded her head in agreement. After giving their horses to stable hands they climbed the stairs up to the great Golden Hall, they were met with Guards. "Ah," said Gandalf as they approached, as if expecting nothing less from the Rohirrim.  
>"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." said the guard with slightly red hair, he seemed to not want or to despise the name, Grima Wormtongue. Gandalf nodded to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lovisa. Each in tow began to hand over their weapons, Lovisa, rather grudgingly. She handed over her sword, her fingers resting on the precious weapon until the last moment. She then proceeded to hand over an assortment of knives. Two from her boots, one from her thigh, another from her belt, and yet another stashed into. . . Well, her shirt. The shock on the guards faces as she pulled the knife from her shirt was priceless. She hand to smirk at their steadily reddening faces.<br>"Your staff." said the main Guard, nodding towards Gandalf's white staff. "Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf in an innocent voice. The guard thought for a moment and then gave the wizard a knowing look. Gandalf winked and took Legolas's arm as they entered the Golden Hall. Gandalf all the while acting the part of a frail old man.  
>The hall was dark and full of shadows. The center lay an empty hearth with no fire, and then up on the raised dais, in what little light there was sat a withering king, his face showing great age and heavy lines. Beside the sickly king sat a dark figure on a stool. His greasy hair falling around his face in toe curling curtains, his beady black eyes watching them before he turned the king and spoke.<br>"My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe," he told the king, he indeed lived up to his name. Lovisa wrinkled her nose in disgust. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf in a loud clear voice. Aragorn looked over his shoulder, and Lovisa knew the guards had followed behind them. What Gandalf had in mind, would be difficult for them to help with. Especially with no weapons.  
>"He is not welcome," snarled Grima softly into the kings ears. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king in a feeble voice, he then turned towards Grima who spoke in a reassuring voice, "a just question my liege." Then Grima stood, descending the dais.<br>"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest," sneered Grima. Lovisa stiffened angrily but held her tongue. "Be silent!" snapped Gandalf. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he raised his staff, Grima looked at it in mild horror. Lovisa tried to not roll her eyes at this. Surely he would've noticed the staff sooner?  
>"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" cried Grima. From the shadows of the hall, Grima's supporters rushed forward. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Lovisa turned to hold them off, as Gandalf approached the sick king. "Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows," said Gandalf. Lovisa punched her attacker in the face, and flipped him onto his back before turning to the next attacker. Gimli had knocked Grima down.<br>"Harken to me! I release you from the spell," said Gandalf. Theoden began to laugh, a crackling sound that suggested disuse. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Suddenly as if in fury, Gandalf threw back the gray robes that concealed his white attire, Theoden shrank back into his chair, startled. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."  
>The king cried out, and a woman of great fairness rushed forward only to be held back by Aragorn. Her eyes pleaded to be let go, to rush to the kings side. Her blue eyes sweeping up to the flinching king and powerful wizard. A voice rose from the king, not his own, "If I go — Théoden dies."<br>"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." spoke Gandalf confidently. The king became mad, leaning forward from his chair, "Rohan is MINE!"  
>"Be gone!" cried Gandalf. And with one last thrust of his staff he sent Theoden back into his throne, slumping over with a moan. The fair woman rushed forward and took the kings hands in her own. He looked up. His face transforming before their very eyes, becoming younger and more fair, as such was the people of Rohan. He finally looked at the woman with clear blue eyes.<br>"I know your face. Èowyn — Èowyn." he spoke touching her face, as if he were living in a memory. The king then turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf?"  
>"Breathe the free air again, my friend," said Gandalf with an air of ease. The king looked about the hall, "dark have been my dreams of late." Gandalf smiled up at Theoden, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better — if they grasped your sword." The guard from before brought the kings sword to him. He gripped it with a hand, pulling it from it's sheath with a metal scraping raising it in the air with a wondrous look. He then turned to Grima, who lay cowering on the ground. Fear in his ugly black eyes. Theoden's face became that of stone as everything suddenly became oh, so very clear.<br>Grima was thrown out the front doors of the Golden Hall and down a few sets of stairs. "Argh! I've only ever served you my lord!" he cried in fear, pleading for mercy from the fury of the king, who stalked out after him. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" said Theoden.  
>"Send me not from your side!" Grima pleaded. The king raised his sword, to kill the man were he cowered. Aragorn rushed forward and stayed the kings hand. "No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." The king seemed to pacify at this and stopped.<br>Aragorn held out his hand to Grima then, to help him up. Lovisa was yet again reminded of his unceasing thoughtfulness and kindness. He would make a good king. Grima looked up, and then his face twisted into a scowl and he spat at Aragorn's outstretched hand. Aragorn pulled his hand back in disgust.  
>"Out of my way!" howled Grima as he fled. Aragorn turned to the now, healthy king, lowering himself onto a bended knee. "Hail, Théoden, King!" The crowd bowed to their king, some beaming with happiness. Lovisa went to her knee's, jarring her side yet again. She held back a curse as the King gazed about his people. Then he turned and looked up.<br>"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the funeral is next. And I apologise if it is depressing, but Théodred deserves his moment. Next chapter soon.<strong>

**Also a thanks to:**

**_Christina-Lupin_**

**_mcgonagiggles_**

**_Alamyra_**

**for story alerting this. And to:**

**_zfridal_**

**_Elven witch wolf_**

**for adding my story to their favorites. I will try not to let ya'll down!**


	3. Chapter 3 Funeral and Helm's Deep

**WOW. Just wow. I spent a whole week writing this chapter. . . . I need a life. Anyway, this chapter may suck, I tried to get a LOT of stuff in it. So it moves pretty fast, I think. . Anyway, you'll get your wish! Eomer will show up. (FINALLY) You know that feeling you get when your fingers cramp up and your hands hurt? Well I'm there.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And the story alerts and favorites. You make my day, sorry this chapter may not be the best. But now I can write! Yay! **

**Oh, just a warning, Mild swearing, emotional thoughts, and mindless ramblings. As well as a great deal of Elvish. Translations are at the bottom. (my bad) Also, Lovisa has like this emotional warring thing going on, I have NO idea why. Feel free to tell me if you think it's too much. The week was CRAZY. . . . enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Funeral and Helm's Deep ;)<strong>

Lovisa could not get the image of Théoden's face from her mind as he had been told by his niece of his son's death. The almost hollow look. The deep despair lining his face that was already aged by many wars. Afterwards she had been given a room to prepare herself. To wash away the dirt and grime of travel. The dried blood, or her own, Boromir's, and of Uruk-Hai._  
><em>A knock on the door brought her back to the present. She sat in a tub filled with rapidly cooling water. It was not longer clear, but dirty. Her side wound was an angry red line. It was healing, she guessed, alright. But as she looked at it, ignoring the knocking, it was not healing as well as she had thought. It would leave behind a jagged scar, if it did heal. For Lovisa feared of it getting infected. More of getting gangrene and dying before she could help. What would happen to her-?_  
><em>"How did you come by that wound?" came a voice from the doorway. Lovisa looked up, surprised, to see Èowyn standing in the doorway with her arms laden with a black fabric. Lovisa crossed her arms above her chest self consciously, as seeing that Èowyn would not move. Finally Lovisa cleared her throat. "Uruk blade. . . .can you turn around so I can get out?" by now her face was surely red with embarrassment. Èowyn's face registered mild surprise but she turned away. Lovisa quickly rose from the tub, water falling from her travel worn body, she wrapped herself modestly in a towel. Or what she supposed was a towel. Wincing as she limped into the bedroom. Èowyn followed her silently. _  
><em>"I have brought you a gown to wear. . . for. . .the funeral," said Èowyn haltingly. Her voice belying tears that she would not allow to grace her face. Lovisa nodded as Èowyn set the dress onto the bed. "Thank you," said Lovisa. Still standing in the center of the room, dripping wet, and wrapped from head to toe(well her knees) in a towel._  
><em>"Lady Lovisa, you must be of great standing to travel with Lord Aragorn and his companions. A great lady or warrior," said Èowyn softly. Lovisa eyed the fair women warily. "We are. . .friends."

"Yet you are skilled in the art of the blade," stated Èowyn, a fire in her eyes. "Yes." Èowyn watched her for a moment, as if evaluating Lovisa and trying to determine something about her. Lovisa was very uncomfortable, yes, but she stood silently. Letting the woman watch her, showing nothing. But it really was unnerving. Finally Èowyn smiled._  
><em>"Let me help you prepare," she said. Lovisa swallowed. Then nodded as Èowyn began to unfold the gown and pulled out all the necessary under garments. This was were Lovisa unconsciously backed away as Èowyn held them up. Èowyn laughed. "Come. It is only a shift." Lovisa pressed her lips together, embarrassed by her reaction. She approached and Èowyn gestured for her to drop the towel. Face paling Lovisa slowly dropped the towel, keeping her eyes from Èowyn's. She put on the shift, a long white gown with no shape other than to cover her body. Èowyn laughed yet again._  
><em>"You would think you've never had help dressing before from a fellow woman!" she laughed. At Lovisa's failure to react her smile faded. "You have not." Lovisa looked away, feeling embarrassed. "No, not really."

"Well forgive me, I knew not. I should not have presumed," said Èowyn. Lovisa shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive. I was once told, because of my. . . .actions, one day I would be shocked. I was-am very independent," she told her, finally smiling at Èowyn. Èowyn gave her a relieved smile and bent to pick up the black dress. _  
><em>"Well, my friend, let's get you ready. May I?" asked Èowyn. Lovisa raised a brow, friend. That was a first. "You may." Eowyn helped her into the black gown. It had a high collar, long binding sleeves, and a rather tight bodice. She sat in front of the vanity as Eowyn brushed her long curly hair. Every so often the fair woman would make an exclamation about her hair. The color, the smoothness, the curls, or some other thing._  
><em>"You have such luxurious curls!" Eowyn exclaimed once more. Lovisa smiled at her reflection. Finally Eowyn finished. Deciding to leave Lovisa's hair down in curling waves. The two women ventured out of the Golden Hall. Eowyn lost her smile and became somber. The funeral of her cousin reminding her of everything. Lovisa did the only thing that she knew she could. Wrapping her own arm around Eowyn's she placed a hand on her arm leading her out the city walls. "Thank you," whispered Eowyn. _  
><em>"That's what friends are for," replied Lovisa. Then they stood, lining the path to the grave of Prince Theodred. In the silence King Theoden came, standing in stoic silence. The people of Edoras stood around them. Also mourning the death of their prince. Prince Theodred's body was carried by on a bier of shields and spears. As he was carried by into his tomb, Eowyn opened her mouth, and began to sing._  
><em>"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest, And mægen deorost. Baelo_…" _  
><em>A single diamond tear ran down the side of Lovisa's face.

* * *

><p>"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild men are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree," said Eowyn rising from the side of the children eating at the table. They were dirty, tear streaked, and starving. "Where's mama?" asked the girl, Freda, tearfully. Lovisa stroked her hair, "hush."<em><br>_"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron," said Gandalf, who was sitting at King Theoden's side. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," said Aragorn. Lovisa stood, her hand still resting on Freda's shoulder. King Theoden rose from his throne, walking down the dais. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now! Èomer cannot help us." He then paused, turning to face them with a grave look on his face. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."_  
><em>"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not," said Aragorn. They all watched as the king walked up to Aragorn, seemingly upset. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Lovisa's fingers twitched to her sheathed knives. Despite him being king of Rohan, Lovisa would protect her friends until the bitter end. Gimli took the chance to burp, a half eaten drumstick in his hand._  
><em>"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf.

They were walking swiftly to the stables, Lovisa trailing after them, in a fresh tunic, and consequently out of breath. It was being announced that the people of Edoras were to go to Helm's Deep. Gimli was non-plussed. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" They entered the stables behind Aragorn and Gandalf.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," answered Aragorn. Lovisa heard Gimli snort. _  
><em>"There is no way out than that of ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre," said Gandalf, his voice belying annoyance. "Théoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He shared a look with Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."_  
><em>"They will hold," answered Aragorn with conviction. Gandalf turned to Shadowfax stroking his mane. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." He mounted him then. "Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."_  
><em>"Go."

Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a sprint, racing from the stables. Lovisa approached Aragorn, the top of her head only reaching the top of his chin. "He is going to find the Marshal is he not? The horse lord Eomer?" Aragorn gave her a nod. Sighing Lovisa nodded and left the stables, walking up the steps of Meduseld. She went to her room and began to pack her sparse belongings. _  
><em>A knock on her door, some time later, brought Lovisa to the door. There stood Eowyn. Lovisa smiled and opened the door further to let Eowyn inside. She shut the door and Eowyn spoke._  
><em>"Lord Aragorn speaks the language of the elves," was all she said. Lovisa nodded. "I have known." Eowyn nodded and looked around, looking as if she didn't know what to do. "Would you like help?" asked Lovisa. Eowyn brightened, "that would be welcomed."_  
><em>Both women went to the hall. It was bustling with activity. Eowyn showed Lovisa the table, were the food was being prepared. "The people will need food for when we travel," explained Eowyn, showing her how to wrap the bread. Lovisa nodded. And soon Eowyn wandered around, opening chests. Lovisa kept her mind on the bread, she'd never done such a thing before. Wrapping it tightly in the provided cloths. She looked up when she heard a sword being drawn, Eowyn. _  
><em>She swung the blade around, practicing moves that she must have learned a time ago. Aragorn appeared, walking from the shadows, his own sword drawn. He stopped her blade in the air and Eowyn froze. "You have some skill with a blade," he said. Eowyn moved away, dislodging their crossed the swords. "Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them." Aragorn lowered his own sword in respect. Eowyn began to sheath her own sword. "I fear neither death nor pain."_  
><em>"What do you fear my lady?" asked Aragorn. His look was unreadable, but Eowyn turned. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." Her voice held a great sadness. Aragorn's next words surprised her greatly. "You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate," he replied. Eowyn stood their in shock as Aragorn bade her farewell. Lovisa handed the wrapped loaves of bread to a passing woman who took them, before approaching Eowyn.

"Come Eowyn, let us depart," said Lovisa. Together they both left. Lovisa thought herself lucky as she mounted her own horse. Given to her out of respect for who she was traveling with. As they passed the walls of Edoras the king looked back at it. _  
><em>Some time later they were traveling. Lovisa still riding, for she loved the horse very much, and she didn't think that her feet could take much more traveling. She'd ran far enough. Eowyn was walking beside the horse that Gimli sat upon. He was telling her about dwarf women. "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men," said Gimli in an amused voice. Eowyn glanced back at Aragorn questioningly. Lovisa looked in time to see Aragorn mouth, "it's the beards." Lovisa grinned refusing to laugh, for Gimli's sake. "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Eowyn began to laugh. Gimli laughed as well. "Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!" The horse that he was riding suddenly started, throwing Gimli from the saddle. Lovisa began to laugh as Gimli sat up hurriedly. "It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Both Lovisa and Eowyn were laughing now. "Oh, Gimli!" _  
><em>The dwarf shot her a annoyed look as she continued to laugh. She had not laughed in a long time. When they camped, Eowyn made stew. It was interesting. She watched as Aragorn took some, thought better of it, tried to dump it, only to get caught. She covered her laugh with a snort. "Aragorn has placed himself in a difficult position," she commented to Legolas. He looked up, his bright eyes finding Aragorn and Eowyn, and he took in the situation. The corners of his mouth twitched. "Should we save him?" he asked in amusement.

"Let him deal with it. He was the one who accepted it," replied Lovisa. Legolas gave her a look, which she smiled to. That night she slept. Better than she had in a long time. In the morning she helped break camp, and thus got lost from her companions. So she rode, watching the landscape. The rolling hills, the wind cut rocks. A sudden panic erupted from the front of the column. Spurring her horse forward she sprinted to the front, there Eowyn was trying to calm the refugees. "Everyone stay together!"_  
><em>"Eowyn!" Lovisa called. Eowyn looked up at her, anger, fear, and responsibility shining in her eyes. "I must go!" Eowyn looked ready to protest, but slumped her shoulders, nodding. Lovisa urged her horse forward. She knew Eowyn wanted the glory of war, to be free of what she feared. But Lovisa made a promise, one that tied her to her companions, her friends. She would fight with them until no longer able to. _  
><em>They were already fighting the warts when she crested the hill. Drawing her sword she dispatched several orcs. Cries rent the air, Gimli was trapped under a fallen warg. She killed the warg that was climbing over it's dead comrade to kill Gimli. Gimli grunted as yet another body was added. "Argh!" But Lovisa didn't stop, she had to find Legolas and Aragorn. But the battle was already over. Lovisa dismounted._  
><em>"Legolas! Aragorn!" she called

"Aragorn!" came Legolas's voice. Lovisa ran to the elf, standing amongst the fallen bodies. She'd found Legolas, Gimli joined them, and they all began searching for Aragorn. Lovisa knew it was a vain search. There next the cliff lay a dying Orc. It was laughing._  
><em>"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" growled Gimli. _  
><em>"He's… (cough)… dead. (Laughs). He took a little tumble off the cliff." said the Orc. Lovisa swept forward, growling, even though she knew he was right. "You lie!" Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and she found the Evenstar pendant in the orcs hand. Legolas picked it up and they looked over the cliff. _  
><em>"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," said Theoden. Lovisa whirled around angry. "Leave the dead." Lovisa stood bristling. "What of Aragorn? You can't leave him! You wouldn't leave your own-. You heartless bast-" Lovisa was cut short by Legolas's pacifying hand. Lovisa hung her head. If Aragorn had seen her loose her temper like that he would have been disappointed.

Legolas led Lovisa to her mount, which she mounted in silence. She did not speak to her companions till they were inside the safety of the walls of Helm's Deep. But she did look over her shoulder on last time at the cliffs that Aragorn fell from._  
><em>When Lovisa saw Eowyn, she kept her face down. Refusing to meet the breathless and hopeful maiden's eyes. "So few. So few of you have returned," she breathed. Her uncle gave her a grave look. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Gimli approached Eowyn slowly.

"My lady…"_  
><em>"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked, she looked for the tall ranger among the crowd. Gimli bowed his head, "He fell…" Eowyn raised shocked eyes to her uncle, who in turn, turned away from his niece. Eowyn backed away from them slowly, disbelief written upon her fair face. Lovisa watched her walk away, unable to stop her._  
><em>Lovisa sat on the battlements watching the horizon. Her brown eyes faintly glittering in the sun, Legolas approached her. Watching from afar, and letting the human woman sit in her own thoughts till she spoke up. "Does time change it?" Legolas paused before coming to stand at her side. "What do you mean? Age? The passage of time?" he asked her calmly. Lovisa gave a sad sigh._  
><em>"Watching those you care for, experience pain, suffer from loss, and be unable to correct it," Lovisa elaborated. Legolas glanced at her. "Lovisa, you cannot fix all the troubles of the world, nay, the troubles of your friends. You must let fate play it's part," he told her. The young woman's shoulders slumped in what seemed defeat. She covered her face with a hand, forcing the onslaught of tears back. She shuddered, removing her hand. "It's just so. . . . hard," she whispered._  
><em>"Do not dwell on it, look," replied Legolas, his slender hand pointing off into the distance. Lovisa looked up, and saw. There in the distance a spot appeared on the horizon, it grew as she watched and suddenly Lovisa straightened. Looking at Legolas she read his features for the identity of the rider. He turned his blue eyes on her, they shone with only one thing. Aragorn._  
><em>Lovisa leaped from the wall, running down the long walkway and further into the keep. "Eowyn! Eowyn!" she called frantically. But it seemed that she could not find her friend, and deliver the good news. Lovisa flew through the passages and into the main courtyard, there she heard Gimli. "Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli approached the ragged looking ranger. The two embraced, "Bless you, laddie!"_  
><em>"Aragorn!" called Lovisa called. He looked up and gave her a weak smile. Lovisa threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "You scared me to death!" A chuckle came from his, vibrating through his chest. "I should hope not!" he exclaimed. Lovisa pulled away and glared at him, "Hush!" Aragorn laughed and turned to Legolas who now approached. _  
><em>"Le abdollen." said Legolas. "You look terrible." Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas's shoulder. Legolas gave Aragorn the Evanstar pendant that Arwen had given him. Aragorn accepted it with a look of thanks, "Hannon le." Lovisa glanced behind them and saw Eowyn, a smile gracing her face as Eowyn straightened. She saw Aragorn, and visibly brightened. _  
><em>Aragorn then went to the king, opening the doors and approaching the king. Theoden looked up surprise but sat there none the less. Aragorn straightened, "We need to talk."

"A great host, you say?" asked Theoden, facing away from them. Lovisa stood with her back to a pillar, arms crossed, worry etched onto her face. Around her gathered were the kings men, her companions. "All Isengard is emptied," answered Aragorn seriously. There was a pause were the king seemed to consider his next words, "How many?"_  
><em>"Ten thousand strong at least." Theoden turned and faced them all, shock written on his face. "Ten thousand?" he exclaimed. Aragorn nodded his head slowly, "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Theoden stood silently before turning towards the doors, "Let them come."

He then left the hall, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden's men following. Lovisa pushed herself off the pillar and jogged after them. Ten thousand. . . an army. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall," Theoden said to one of his men as he walked through the keep. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." _  
><em>"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," spoke Gimli. His hands resting on his ax, he watched the king. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," replied Theoden. Lovisa frowned at his disregard for Gimli's words. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them," continued Theoden, as they walked.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" said Aragorn as they watched the king prepare for a battle. A battle that seemed to Lovisa as if he were grasping for straws, a needle in a haystack. It would take a miracle. _  
><em>"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" said Theoden turning to Aragorn in mild annoyance.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," said Lovisa. Her eyes wide, pleading. Anything to save as many lives as possible. This only seemed to make the king more. . .angry. "And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," said Theoden. He was glaring down at her, wanting to intimidate her, bow her down to be submissive. Lovisa was made of tougher stuff. She glanced at Aragorn and then raised her chin proudly, "Gondor will answer."_  
><em>"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!" asked the king, nearing a point of anger. "Where was Gon — No, my Lady Lovisa, we are alone." He turned away, bristling. Lovisa frowned as he walked away from them, Aragorn put a pacifying hand on her shoulder. _  
><em>"Get the women and children into the caves," said Theoden to his man, Gamling. The man protested, "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord —"_  
><em>"There is no time. War is upon us!" Gamling nodded stiffly and called to the men, "Secure the gate!" Lovisa turned away, glaring all the way to her small chambers were her weapons rested. If Theoden wanted a glory battle, he would get one. And she would fight. Woman or no.

Eowyn had vanished. Lovisa could not find the woman. No matter who she asked, ran to to, Eowyn was like a ghost. So that left Lovisa to find her friends. And find them she did. They were in the busy armory. Watching as who ever could be found was given a weapon. It was a sad sight. _  
><em>"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," said Aragorn as she came walking in. "These are no soldiers." He watched as a young boy was given a sword much to heavy for his thin arms. Lovisa had a sinking feeling. "Most have seen too many winters!" murmured Gimli._  
><em>"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes," said Legolas. The room went suddenly silent as the elf spoke. Lovisa felt herself stiffen. This could get bad. . . "Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!"

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," replied Aragorn. This only seemed to fuel Legolas. "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" Suddenly Aragorn was ill tempered, and angry. Lovisa watched dismayed, Legolas was giving up hope. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn stared at Legolas for a moment before he turned away and left. The elf suddenly seemed to realize his words and tried to go after his friend. "Let him go, lad. Let him be," said Gimli grimly. _  
><em>Lovisa swept past them and out of the hall. She needed fresh air, open space, just air! She ran through the ramparts, her legs pushing her body faster and faster until she stood, staring yet again at the horizon. She gasped, a choking sob emerging from her body. Her hands whipped furiously at her tearing eyes, her glare, icy. _  
><em>She was hurt to say the least. There was Legolas, blatantly telling Aragorn that the battle was hopeless. . . . well, she thought, it rather was. But to say it, in the armory of all places! For the men to hear, young and old. His words to her earlier now seemed full of lies. . . . hypocrite. She wanted to tell the elf that there was hope. That they would win. But what would that gain her?

She could not change the fate of all middle earth. She had tried and failed with Boromir. Her actions, and voice had no effect on the proud man of Gondor. She could not save him. Insufferable man. But then, who was she to save? Surely Galadriel's words were correct? Huffing in both annoyance and anger Lovisa went from the ramparts, determined to reverse Legolas's words. To talk to Aragorn.

Although she need not have to. There in the room set aside for them stood Aragorn. Legolas was holding out his sword to him. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Aragorn tilt his head to the side and smiled at the elf.  
>"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas," replied Aragorn. Both smiled at each other and Lovisa entered the room. She walked up to Legolas and punched him in the shoulder. "Ass! You made me go get upset for nothing!" Lovisa froze as she felt Aragorn's stern glare on her. She turned to him with an apologetic look. "My bad."<br>"I see we have not broken your talent for colorful language, as I had hoped," he said with a sigh. But then after a shake of his head he smiled. Lovisa beamed at him. Legolas rolled his eyes in a fond way as Gimli stepped into the room.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," said Gimli, letting the chain mail fall to the floor. It was much too large for him. Lovisa laughed, as he spoke again. "It's a little tight across the chest. And don't you laugh Lovisa!" Legolas and Aragorn smiled at him.

And then their moment of happiness was broken by the sound of a horn, coming from outside. Legolas's head turned his eyes wide. "That is no orc horn!" They ran from the room and to the gates. Passing many open mouthed men. Lovisa would have found it comical if the situation were not so. . . .somber.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," said the elf, standing before Theoden. Lovisa rushed down the stairs her companions. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn said stepping forward and embracing the rather surprised looking elf. He hesitantly patted Aragorn back. Lovisa smiled at the two. Maybe hope was not all lost. "You are _most_ welcome."

Legolas took Aragorn's place embracing Haldir. Then in unison the army of elves turned and lowered their bows and shields. Haldir now looked at them proudly. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

* * *

><p>They stood waiting for the army of Saruman to approach. Lovisa could see the black mass in the distance, growing with each passing minute. She smirked triumphantly as Aragorn passed them. She had won the argument about fighting alongside them. As always.<p>

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot!" growled Gimli, who stood beside her. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Aragorn nodded to the dwarf and stood next to Legolas.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," said Legolas. Lovisa nodded in affirmation. "Let's hope they last the night," murmured Gimli. Lovisa patted his shoulder. Aragorn took to pacing the wall. And they watched as the army drew nearer and nearer until they stopped.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" cried Aragorn. It began raining. The tension was thick in the air.  
>"What's happening out there?" asked Gimli, hoping up and down trying to get a good look.<br>"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" replied Legolas, looking down at the dwarf with a smile. Gimli laughed as Lovisa snorted, her fingers griping her sword tightly. The Uruks began to pound their spears and roar, almost like they were taunting them. Aragorn called to the bows to be readied. Lovisa, terrible at the bow, readied her own. She may not be the best shot, but there was always the chance that her arrow would hit it's mark.

She took a deep breath, clearing her mind. She let the point of the arrow rest on one of the many Uruks. Breathe. She took another deep breath. Lovisa cleared her mind, but it was then that something happened. The sharp thwang filled the air as an arrow was released, and one of the Uruks fell over dead. Lovisa started as silence filled the air. She checked to make sure that she didn't accidentally let her arrow fly. It was still there, taught against the thin line. Someone else had let go.  
>"Dartho!" barked Aragorn. The silence that filled the air was broken by the roar of the Uruks. They began the charge. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," said Legolas to Lovisa. She nodded grimly.<p>

"Leithio i philinn!" shouted Aragorn. Lovisa released her arrow and watched it disappear into the surging mass of Uruks. Gimli was now bouncing, "Anybody hit anything?" Lovisa nodded as several of the charging Uruks fell. She hopped her arrow had at least hit something.  
>"Tangado a chadad!" yelled Aragorn. Another volley was sent to the Uruks. Gimli was getting impatient. "Come on! Send them to me!" Lovisa let another arrow fly and shouted at the dwarf. "Quit your yapping, they're coming!" Then an arrow shot past her head, Lovisa let out a startled yelp, the Uruks were firing back. And now they had reached the wall, raising long ladders.<p>

"Pendraid!" came Aragorn's yell.  
>"Good!" bellowed Gimli as the Uruk began to climb and soon crest the wall. Lovisa dropped her bow, now of no use to her and drew her sword. She thrust the tip into the gut of an attacking Uruk and watched it fall over dead. Somewhere behind her Gimli and Legolas could be heard counting. Boys.<br>Some time later, as Lovisa was cutting down more Uruks, Aragorn's voice broke through the din of the battle. "Northway! Nauthannen!" Lovisa looked to the maingate. A long column of Uruks were approaching them, covered in their shields. That was not good. Arrows flew at them, but whenever one fell, another took its place.  
>Lovisa ducked as a vicious swing at her head came her way. The Uruk advanced, swinging yet again. But she thrust her sword up in an arc and beheaded it. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" Alarmed, Lovisa turned her head to the ground before the wall. A path was parted as and Uruk ran down it. An arrow struck him but he continued. Then another. In a dive he plunged himself into the drain and Lovisa heard the 'boom!' before she felt herself flying through the air. Then her world went dark.<p>

"Am Marad!" yelled a voice. A familiar voice. Around her were the screams of the dying. Confused Lovisa lifted herself from the ground, only to find her legs pinned beneath a rather large Uruk body. Dammit. "Am Marad!" Cursing at herself for being in the wrong spot, Lovisa hefted the body off of her legs. They felt numb.

Stumbling to her feet she watched as Gimli was dragged into the keep. "What are you doing? Stop it!" An Uruk lumbered up to her, and she swung madly. Why did her head hurt so much? It's blade snagged on her arm bracer's, slicing through the binding and into her flesh. Lovisa stumbled backwards with a cry of pain. The blade was laced with poison. Perfect.

As it advanced yet another time, she was ready. Swinging her sword in an arc, and respectively gutting it. She sagged as she felt her eyelids droop. And then there was Aragorn. A look of relief passed the rugged man's face as he hauled her into the keep. Practically dragging her to the gate were he deposited her on the floor.

"Stay here," he ordered. Lovisa rolled her eyes. "You're not my father," she retorted feeling suddenly lightheaded. He left her and went to the Theoden's side. "Hold them!"

"How long do you need?" asked Aragorn.

"As long as you can give me!" said Theoden. Aragorn turned towards the dwarf who was standing and watching as the gate was held by the men. "Gimli!" It was some time before Lovisa saw the two again. She was not really paying attention. But somehow the call for a retreat snapped her out of her stupor. Now, she felt like an idiot.

"Fall back! Fall back! Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!" On tired legs, Lovisa stood, mustering what was left of her strength and helped them retreat back into the inner part of the keep. There she found Aragorn again. He placed a hand on either side of her face, a worried look in his gray eyes. "Are you well?"

Lovisa swatted his hands away in annoyance, "just a cut. Nothing that cannot be healed," she told him reassuringly. He didn't look convinced, and was about to say more but was stopped by Theoden's words.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," he said in a despairing voice. Aragorn stood and walked to the king. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn told the Theoden firmly. Another band on the door brought silence. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?"

Theoden remained silent and Lovisa spoke up, her voice barely loud enough, "Is there no other way?" One of Theoden's men stepped forward, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," he answered. Aragorn grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" commanded Aragorn. Still the king despaired. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" The king gave Aragorn a hopeless look. The wearied ranger stood upright and looked the king in the eye.

"Ride out with me," he said. Another bang on the door. "Ride out and meet them." Theoden turned to Aragorn now, his features becoming less hopeless. "For death and glory?" asked Theoden.

"For Rohan. For your people," replied Aragorn. Lovisa stood up, outside she could see dawn. "The sun is rising," she breathed. Aragorn looked as well. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," quoted Lovisa quietly to the room. She turned a smile on them. Gandalf would come to them.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time," said the king excitedly. "Yes!" said Gimli agreeing, he went to sound the Hammerhand, as Theoden put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together, fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

There was a scramble as horses were saddled, riders mounting, swords being drawn. It was a sight to behold as Lovisa mounted her steed. The horn sounded, deep in the keep. But it resonated down to their very bones. The door gave as Theoden raised his sword, "Forð Eorlingas!"  
>They rode out in a charge, surprising the Uruks. Down the causeway they rode, hewing those to slow to run. And while they fought Gimli kept sounding the horn. Lovisa cut through the Uruks mercilessly. The poison was in her blood, causing everything to sound distorted, but she stayed firm. Sticking close to Aragorn's side. Taking down any Uruks that tried to fell him. Then Aragorn spoke.<br>"Gandalf," he said. Lovisa looked up. There on the hill was Gandalf on the back of Shadowfax. There he waited until another rider joined him, a white plume coming from his helm. The rider drew his sword raising it into the air. They charged.  
>Lovisa thought them mad, as the Uruk's lowered their spears, and still they charged. But the rising sun crested the hill and blinded the Uruk's as the host of the Rohirrim crashed into the wall of Uruks. Mad, but brave. The Rohirrim joined the fight. Out of no where she felt herself being dragged off her horse. The horse screamed as it was impaled by a spear, Lovisa crying out as the Uruk's descended upon it. She was dragged by her hair, falling out of its braid, into the air. There she came face to face with her attacker.<p>

The Uruk sneered at her, gnashing its rotting teeth in her face. It's breath, indescribable. Around her she saw the fleeing Uruks, running into the tree's. She would be damned if she died now. She grinned as it failed to notice she still had a hold on her sword. In one motion, she plunged it into the beasts belly. The Uruk let out a startled choke, and let go of her falling forwards. Lovisa ducked and rolled to the side, bringing up her sword to defend herself. There was a clash of metal on metal.

Lovisa looked up, coming face to face with the rider who had been with Gandalf. His blue eyes staring back at her. Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark, and nephew of the king. The next two things happened. . . . .  
>Lovisa lowered her sword. And then, she passed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a BAD person! I'm sorry. . . . anyway I want to thank all those who have story alerted and faved the story. Also thank you for the reviews, they kept me going even when I wanted to stop. . . <strong>

**Here are the translations, (there's a lot):**

**~ _Le abdollen_ - you're late**

**~ _Hannon le_ - thank you**

**~ _Boe a hyn neled herain. . . . dan caer menig!_ - And they should be. Three hundred. . . . against ten thousand**

**~ _Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras._ - They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.**

**~ _Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hyn u ortheri. Natha daged aen!_ - They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**

**~ _U-moe edamed, Legolas_ - There is nothing to forgive, Legolas**

**~ _Mae govannan, Haldir!_ - Welcome, Haldir!**

**~ _A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn a uben tanatha le faelas!_ - Show them no mercy! For you shall recieve none!**

**~ _Dartho!_ - Hold!**

**~ _Faeg i-uarv din na lanc a nu ranc_ - Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms**

**~ _Leithiu i philinn!_ - Fire!**

**~ _Tangado a chadad!_ - Keep firing!**

**~ _Pendraid!_ - ladders!**

**~ _Togo hondad, Legolas! Dago hon_! - Legolas, stop him! Kill him!**

**~ _Am marad!_ - To the keep!**

_**Eowyn's song translation: **Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende, on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære, Þæt he ma nowere is, þurh niedig rest, And mægen deorost. Baelo. . . "**An evil death has set forth the noble warrior, A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels, in Meduseld that he is no more,**  
><strong> That he is nowhere anymore, for his necessary rest. And that he is the dearest kinsman. Killing took him…<strong>_

**So there you are! All my hard work, and rush to give you the story! Yet again, thanks for the AWESOME reviews, and for the alerts and faves, you're awesome. And I think the next chapter might be done in Eomer's point of view? We'll see! Sorry it's so FREAKING long.**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 Isengard

**All I can say is, "AHHHHHHH!" I don't know if I did this chapter justice. . . I am sorry if it sucks. But anyway, here is more of the lovely story and a shorter chapter, as promised. Because my other one before it was, LONGGGGGGG. . . **

**So here you are! Enjoy! Read! Admire! Praise! And above all, I love reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Isengard<strong> _(Eomer's Point of View)_

Eomer watched as the surprised woman's eyes rolled back into her skull. Watching as her body crumpled beneath her, hitting the blood soaked ground with a dull thud. It was then that he lurched forward and knelt by her. Checking to see if she was alive. Her short breaths were enough. Lifting her upper body he called for aid.

Low and behold, Aragorn son of Arathorn came. The war bruised ranger sank to his knees beside her and placed two hands on the pale column of her throat. He cursed and ran a hand over his eyes, exhaustion setting in. Eomer could feel it too, his limbs were slowly beginning to ache and protest.

"I should have tied her to the nearest bed," grumbled the ranger as he lifted her bloodied arm. A frown grew on Eomer's face. Aragorn pulled away an arm bracer, revealing that it had been cut open, the only thing that had in fact saved her arm. Aragorn swore again, as he dipped a finger into the blackened cut and tasted.

"Poison," he said, spitting it onto the ground. "I must work quickly, for because of her movements, it has likely entered deeply into her blood."

"Surely you did not let her fight with you," asked Eomer disbelieving. A woman in battle? Ludicrous. Aragorn sighed, "one does not quarrel with Lovisa. For she is stubborn and hard headed. Fighting with her is like fighting an army itself," he smiled ruefully. "Believe me." Eomer nodded and looked down at the woman, Lovisa.

Beneath her eyelids, her eyes moved rapidly. Her skin was pale, a thin sheen of sweat glossing her brow. A small cut was on her cheek, and her hair was falling from the tight braid it once had been in. Were it not for the dark blood covering her, Eomer, would've thought her to be rather pleasing to the eye. But now, all he wanted was to get her somewhere safe, and heal her as quickly as possible. Reason's for this, he could not comprehend.

"Eomer, lift her. You must carry her into the keep, while I fetch what I need," said Aragorn. Eomer nodded and lifted Lovisa up, surprisingly a small woman for the enemy she had just helped kill. Carrying her into the keep was no difficulty for him, she was light, and it seemed, somewhat unnatural to him. Where woman all this small?

Once she was laid down on a table in a small empty room he stood watching her prone body. A frown on his face, as it had never left it. Suddenly the door banged open, Eomer jumping in surprise, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Eowyn stood in the doorway, wide eyed, and yet to notice him. Her gaze fixed firmly on Lovisa's. She rushed forward to Lovisa's side and grasped one of her small pale hands. She kissed it, a look of despair filling her eyes.

"Oh, do not leave me so soon friend," she whispered. "Not when I have just met you."

"Eowyn?" he finally asked, his voice cracking. Eowyn's eyes snapped up to meet his, a look of relief and joy filling her face.

"Eomer!" she cried, running to him and embracing him. Her body shook slightly and Eomer realized that his sister was weeping. He hugged her even more tightly, her fists balling up what fabric she could find. "Oh, Eomer," she breathed pulling away, whipping the tears from her eyes. "It is wonderful to see you. I thought the worst would come when you left. . ."

"Hush, sister, I am here now," he told her softly. She smiled weakly at him before turning her attention back to Lovisa. "I should never have left her alone."

"I do not understand," he said a bit grudgingly. He did not like, not understanding. Eowyn turned to him and took hold of his hands before looking up at him. "When you were banished, I thought all hope was lost," she said slowly. He flinched slightly. "But when Lord Aragorn came, with Gandalf, and healed Uncle, things looked a bit better. And when I found out that they had a woman traveling with them, I grew curious. I befriended her, Eomer. She helped comfort me when," her voice broke and her eyes welled with tears once more. " . . when Theodred was buried."

Eomer felt his chest tighten, a feeling of grief washing over him. Somehow he had known that his cousin had died. But this only proved what he had felt. And it hurt him more that he could not have been there for his sister. . . or his Uncle. He sighed sadly before embracing Eowyn again.

"All is well, for now sister," he told her reassuringly. "I have returned." Eowyn pulled away with a sound of protest. "No it will not be! Not if Lovisa goes to the halls of her fathers and forefathers! She is too young and vibrant to die!" she cried with a grief stricken look. Eomer pursed his lips. _Had she really befriended the wild woman enough to care that much for her? _He couldn't dwell on the thought any longer when Aragorn entered the room. Behind him followed the elf and the dwarf. A look akin to worry etched onto their faces.

Aragorn did not pause as he saw Eomer and Eowyn though. He gave Eomer a quick nod and asked Eowyn to fetch hot water and fresh cloths. Eowyn ran from the room in haste. Aragorn set a small pouch on the table near Lovisa and opened it. Pulling out an assortment of dried herbs and roots. He then looked at Eomer. "I will need you to hold her down, in case she awakens," he commanded sternly. Eomer stepped forward placing himself at the head of the table. Aragorn then began to feel her ribs. Lovisa drew in a sharp his of pain at once and Aragorn frowned.

"Perhaps she has broken a rib, I will need to see," he murmured. The ranger then began to unbutton the front of Lovisa's blood stained tunic. Eomer turned his gaze away, only to draw it back when the ranger let off another spell of curses. "Damn the woman! She did not tell me of this, and we ran for several days!" the ranger quickly ran his fingers over a red scar. Now torn in places and slowly oozing blood flowed. It lay across her abdomen, surrounded by bruises; Eomer looked away again. A faint reddening of his cheeks coloring his face.

He berated himself for looking upon a maiden in such a manner, it was inappropriate. When Lovisa let out a moan he paused, Aragorn was rubbing ointment onto her angry red scar.

"Eomer, she is waking, hold her," Aragorn said in a low voice. Somewhat hesitantly, Eomer, placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed lightly. When Aragorn began to wrap the wound she jerked forward. Her eyes flew open, slightly glazed, and yelled. When she realized that she was being restrained she began to fight.

"Eomer!" Aragorn said sternly. "Stop her." And stop her he did. He placed a hand on her arm, the one with the poison, and pressed down, _hard_. Her brown eyes watered with pain, and she looked at him with a look that could only be described as, hate. But it did not last long, for her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out. Eomer lifted his hand, finding it covered in blood, and a feeling of nausea washed over him.

It was not from the sight of blood. No. He was a warrior, he was used to blood. It was the feeling of having hurt a woman, that made him sick. And her eyes, he could not get them to leave his mind. Hate. He stepped away from her, just as Eowyn rushed in holding a bowl of steaming water and fresh cloths.

"Eowyn wash her arm," Aragorn said as he finished binding her side. She nodded and set to work. Eomer stepped back, next to where the elf stood.  
>"You should go rest," said the elf instantly. "You have helped all that you can."<p>

"I see," he replied. The elf nodded slowly, his eyes watching as Aragorn worked over their friend, trying to get the poison from her veins. "Go. We will send the Lady Eowyn when she can come," said the elf again, turning to him placing a hand on his shoulder. With a nod he left, only dreading what lay in store for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Eowyn sat next to him sipping slowly from a mug, watered down ale. She had blood on her dress, and she looked tired. While Eomer, had washed and shaved, even donning a clean if slightly wrinkled tunic. They sat in silence for a time.<p>

"Lord Aragorn says she'll pull through. She's not one to give up so easily," said Eowyn. Eomer squeezed her hand comfortingly. "He said that it would have to be Sauron himself to be the one to take her life, she is so strong Eomer."

"I believe you," he told her. Eowyn gave him a smile. "And how have you been?" she asked him. "What has happened since I last saw you?" At this Eomer smiled at her, it did not quite reach his eyes. He knew she could see it.

"I believe I was trying to rid the Mark of Sauron's filth, and look for spies, it seems Saruman is no longer a friend. I do not think you did not already know that," he said to her. She smiled at him. "Nay, I knew. I was there when Gandalf said it. When he saved Uncle." Eomer sighed. He had spoken with his uncle, and it would seem he was the next in line for the throne. At the knowledge a weight seemed to have settled on his shoulders. A knock on the door broke their brother and sisterly time together. Eomer looked up.

"We leave for Isengard," said the elf. "We leave in an hours time." The elf then walked away leaving them in silence. Eowyn opened her mouth, but Eomer put up a hand.

"No."

"But-"

"No, Eowyn. You will not be coming," he told her with an air of finality. He then stood and gripped her shoulder in comfort before leaving the room and getting himself ready. It did not take him long. He was in his armor and checking his horses saddle in no time at all. Firefoot snorted softly and stomped his foot with impatience. Eomer patted his side to sooth the horse, chuckling, "so soon to be off then?" Firefoot snorted again as if to say, '_yes'_.

"I am coming and that is final," said a voice loudly. Eomer looked up to the doors of the keep. There stood Aragorn, obviously distressed, and the woman, Lovisa, glaring at the ranger. She a fresh set of clothing, the garb of the rangers, her hair was pulled back into a braid, while her sword hung at her side, flanked by two sheathed knives.

"You are healing, Lovisa, stay and rest. Then travel to Edoras with the others," said Aragorn, losing his patience. Lovisa huffed, "I would only follow you if you left me behind," she told him haughtily. "Tying me up will do you no good, nor will chaining me to the walls of a dungeon."

"You are still-"

"Weak? Forgive me Aragorn, but I do believe that I got myself up this morning and got ready on my own. I do think I can take care of myself," she told him stiffly. Aragorn threw his hands in the air. "You did not tell me that you were wounded back at Amon Hen! How can I know you will do so if we are attacked along the way?"

"I'm sure fate will do its part and take me should I prove to be of inconvenience," she bit back harshly, turning she walked down the steps. Only limping slightly, and grimacing in pain once at the bottom. "I need a horse, or so help me, I will walk the whole way there," she called out. Above her Aragorn stood glaring down at her, his eyes then slid over to meet Eomer's. Eomer just nodded and mounted Firefoot. Not wanting to get involved.

Lovisa managed to get herself a mount, and mount it. She kept her eyes resolutely facing forward. They began the long quiet ride to Isengard. Sometime through the day Eomer found himself riding beside his Uncle. The king gave Eomer a sad smile.

"I trust all is well, Eomer?" he asked. Eomer nodded, "it is."

"I am sorry for what has transpired," said Theoden. Eomer nodded again. They rode in silence until a voice broke through it.

"Oh _hush_, Gimli. I am quite alright!" said the familiar voice of Lovisa somewhere ahead of them. Her voice carried her exasperation. Theoden was suddenly smiling. Eomer raised a inquiring brow at his uncle. Theoden chuckled.

"She is going to make quite a wife for some man someday," said Theoden.

"I pity the man," grumbled Eomer, not liking where his uncle was taking this. Theoden beamed. "Ah, but she'll be pretty."

"Uncle, must you?" asked Eomer. He looked ahead and watched as Lovisa rode beside the elf and the dwarf. _She rode surprisingly well_, he thought.

"She is not afraid to speak her mind," Theoden continued. "She even did so with me, granted I did not take it well. I admire her strength."

"I would imagine you did not," replied Eomer. A faint smile coming onto his face. If Lovisa could stand up to Aragorn, it must have been a sight to see with the king. "Yes, I was not in the best of spirits," Theoden acknowledged. Eomer nodded his head. They drifted into silence again. Little did Eomer know, that Theoden secretly in his conniving mind, was trying to figure a way to get his nephew to see the woman in a new light. Perhaps even pursue her hand?

As the forest deepened the party watched warily. The groaning of the trees and the sharp snaps of twigs causing them to watch their surroundings even more closely. And slowly light began to break through the thick wood. Eomer was glad for it, the trees were stifling. Along with the light came a view that none of them could have expected.

Isengard was in ruins. The walls that once surrounded it stood in piles of rubble. And there on the wall sat the two most intriguing beings Eomer had ever laid eyes on. Short little men. One of them stood, a pipe in his hand, and raised his arms out wide.

"Welcome, my Lords… to Isengard!"

"Merry! Pippen!" called a rather excited and relieved voice of Lovisa. The little man beamed at her. "My lady!" he said sweeping into into a low bow. "You look lovely, if I may say so myself!" Lovisa let out a happy laugh, and Eomer found himself grinning at her delight.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" yelled Gimli angrily. Both little men looked down at them with an air of smugness. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good." Gimli's demeanor instantly changed, he looked hungry.

"Salted pork?" he smiled. Gandalf gave an inpatient sniff, "hobbit's." Lovisa was laughing, her voice filling the air and causing the two short men or rather, _hobbit's_, Eomer thought, to laugh along with her. Gandalf gave her a chastising look. "I would not encourage them, Lovisa," he told her. Lovisa stopped laughing, a small frown upon her face. The hobbit was not finished with them yet, though. He crossed his arms with a prideful face. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

Eomer sat in his saddle, confused. Who was Treebeard?

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it terrible? I shall iron my ears if it was(lol Harry Potter moment) Anyway, I think I might do Lovisa's P.O.V. next and switch back and forth? Just an idea. Tell me if that's okay or not.<strong>

**Anyway, THANKYOU to all those who have reviewed(I love you guys), and also those who have favorited and story alerted. You all get hugs. (gives you hug) More soon, and more later, and more to come!**

**~ Chao**


	5. Chapter 5 The Wizard of Orthranc

**Hey! Another chapter! I am trying to get this out and I just love what is going on. And I also wrote it in Lovisa's point of view. YAY! I am really trying to let her kind of grow with the story and just evolve with it. I don't want to force her character, because I find it easier to write her when I just let her, be her. **

**Anyway here you are, I am sorry it is so short, but we needed some Lovisa in here, and to move the story along . . . yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Wizard of Orthranc <strong>_(Lovisa's P.O.V.)_

They rode to the tower of Orthranc, Lovisa following Aragorn. The tower itself was giving her the heebie-jeebies. It stood tall, dark, and powerful against the ruined land it lay on. Another reason for her not to like it. Then a tall tree, _walked_, to them. Lovisa had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in surprise when it began to speak.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a _Wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower," it said. Loivsa stared up at it, mouth agape, not caring who saw.

"Indeed," replied Gandalf in a grave somber voice. The company looked around uncomfortably before Arragon's patience fell.

"Show yourself!" he called up to the dark imposing tower. Gandalf threw him a stern look, "Be careful; even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gimli gave a mild snort. "Then let's just have his head and be done with it." _Oh yes_, Lovisa thought savagely, _lets be done with the man an mount his head on a stick_. She frowned at her own thoughts. She should not be thinking like that.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," said Gandalf in reply. Suddenly Lovisa shivered, as the wizard in question appeared at the top of the tower. He leaned on his staff, staring down at them. His once white robes, now slightly mud looking and covered in pale colors. She grimaced as the heebie-jeebie feeling came again.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards," said Saruman. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," said Theoden quietly. Lovisa shot him a crazed look. Was the man _insane_? "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" finished Theoden in a raised voice. Lovisa gave a soft sigh of relief. He was not insane, not truly.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" cried Saruman, becoming incensed. He then turned his attention to Gandalf, seeing that Theoden was not going to be swayed. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council," replied Gandalf, ever the voice of reason. Suddenly Saruman grinned.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," he said with an air of glee. He reached into his robes and pulled out a glowing ball. Lovisa gasped, rather loudly. It was the Palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward. "You're all going to die."

Lovisa shivered, at the ill omened prediction. She spared a glance at Gandalf; he looked unmoved. "But you know this don't you, Gandalf," said Saruman continuing with a malicious grin on his face. He then turned a sneering face at Aragorn.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf gave a sigh; Lovisa felt a swell of panic. _Did Gandalf knowingly send Frodo and Sam to their deaths? Was he sending them to their own deaths._ Lovisa glanced at Gandalf. _But no, he couldn't, could he?_ "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough," muttered Gimli, he then turned to Legolas in a hushed whisper. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." But Gandalf stopped him as he reached for his arrow, "No," he paused and called up to Saruman then. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Saruman sneered at Gandalf his voice low.

"And what do I need it for? To put you in better light of a sympathetic woman?" he asked turning his glare on Lovisa. She felt naked as he watched her, she did not like this. Not at all. "You turn her to your will, to have her do what you cannot?" Lovisa felt sick. "How does it feel, daughter of John, to know that you will never succeed? To leave behind the one you love, to grow without you in bitter hardship? Will you leave your only kin, to die?"

"Stay your tongue, snake! For you are as vile as any you associate with. Do not speak to me of bitterness and death!" cried Lovisa, suddenly very angry. "I know my path, I will not sway to fear." She was shaking with anger, disgust, and self doubt. Could she truly survive what was to come?

"I see," said Saruman. "My mind is made, perish with all that oppose Sauron!" His voice was high and clear. He then raised his staff and a ball of fire was thrown down on Gandalf and Shadowfax. Alarm swept through the party. But the flames died out, and Gandalf on Shadowfax emerged unscathed. A look of surprise was written upon Saruman's face.  
>"Saruman, your staff is broken," said Gandalf. Then in Saruman's hand his staff shattered. His face contorting into dismay and shock. Behind him a black clad figure approached, Lovisa knew this to be Grima Wormtongue.<p>

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down," called Theoden at once. Saruman sneered as Grima looked at him with a look of shock.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires," sneered Saruman. Theoden remained impassive to him and called to Grima again.  
>"Gríma, come down. Be free of him."<p>

"Free?" asked Saruman in mock disbelief. "He will never be free."

"No," said Grima. Saruman turned, "Get down, cur!" He slapped Grima, sending him down as Gandalf took the opportunity to speak once more: "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know."

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where you doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," said Saruman. It was then that Grima rose and attacked Saruman, stabbing him in the back twice. Legolas let loose an arrow, striking Grima down.

They all watched in shock as Saruman tumbled over the edge of the tower and came falling to the earth. There his body landed on a large spiked wheel, impaling himself. Lovisa flinched and looked away, fully aware of the groaning of the wheel as it turned; sending Saruman into the water and burying him. Looking up, Lovisa locked eyes with the Horselord, Eomer. He was watching her with something akin to fascination and wariness. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned her horse to face Gandalf. Ignoring the man. Little did she know that he was shocked by her display of open hostility. Being reminded once more of her hate filled eyes when he made her pass out.

And yes, she did remember what he did. She remembered, Eomer pressing his hand to her poisoned arm. Now a faint reminder of what could have happened had she left it untreated. She supposed that fainting before Eomer had been a good thing. But she still remembered the pain. As if to remind her of it, her arm began to throb. She clutched it, knowing that the stitches Aragorn had sown would leave a scar.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," said Gandalf gravely, jolting Lovisa back to reality. The groaning of wood announced Treebeard's return then. The ent watched the scene with a sense of relief.  
>"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees," he said. It was then that Pippen, who was riding with Aragorn noticed something in the water. He jumped down from the horse with a splash.<p>

"Pippin!" cried Aragorn sternly. But the hobbit paid him no heed as he reached into the murky water and pulled out the Palantir. Lovisa flinched, and the whole party saw.  
>"Bless my bark!" exclaimed Treebeard. Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward and held out a clothed hand with a look of urgency. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Pippen reluctantly handed over the Palantir and the two shared a look as Gandalf quickly covered it and hid it in his white robes. Lovisa had an ill sense of foreboding.<br>"To Edoras, now, with haste!" said Gandalf. And the party urged their steeds into gallops, racing across the plains of Rohan.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in Edoras, Lovisa was lead to the rooms she had occupied previously. And there Eowyn was waiting for her. She sat a the foot of Lovisa's bed, her hands folded neatly together, and her eyes glued to the door.<p>

The moment Lovisa wearily walked through she jumped to her feet, "Lovisa!" Startled, Lovisa, flinched away and went into a fighting stance. Ready to attack. Eowyn quickly laughed and scooped her up into a hug. "My friend! It has been many a day since I last saw you!"

Lovisa rubbed her ribs as she pulled out of Eowyn's embrace. "I am sorry for that," she told Eowyn earnestly. At this Eowyn did frown.

"True," she said. "I was hurt by your sudden leaving with the men to Isengard. I did want to go as well." Lovisa looked down shame faced. "For that I am sorry as well," she murmured. She really needed to think more of the friends that she did have, rather than running off like an insane vigilante. She would lose her friends for her thoughtlessness, and inablilty to help them. A knock on the door gave both women a start.

"Yes?" called Eowyn. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a guard in uniform. He bowed to Eowyn.

"My lady, Theoden King requests your presence," said the guard in a 'no nonsense' voice. Eowyn nodded in slight bewilderment, but nevertheless turned to Lovisa. "Bathe, my friend. And I will return to help you prepare for tonight." With those words she left. Leaving Lovisa staring at the door in silence, before she turned facing the room.

There in a corner lay a tub, the hot vapors of heat rising off of it. She did not need any more encouragement. Stripping off her travel wrinkled clothing, she slid into the heat and let out an appreciated sigh. She washed her skin, until it was a pearly white. She washed her hair, until it felt like nothing was living in it. Truly, she had nightmares about waking up and finding a squirrel in her hair. Or some other small creature. Once finished she stepped out of the water; now a brown shade and testament to how filthy she had been. She shuddered at it and began to dry off.

Another knock on the door sounded and Lovisa approached it cautiously. Opening the door she found Eowyn standing outside with some red draped over her arm. Her face looked suspicious, Lovisa deemed.

"May I come in?" she asked. Lovisa held the door open and allowed Eowyn to enter. Once the door was shut Eowyn held out the red fabric. Looking at it Lovisa found it to be a dress. Elegantly made, with gold embroidery along the neckline and sleeves. She backed away from it.

"No," she said firmly. "No."

"Just for this night?" asked Eowyn. "You friends have asked me for you to wear it, and I do think the color will look fetching on you." Lovisa frowned, that was not right. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had learned long ago that she did not wear dresses for them. Even when urged and prodded. She frowned suspiciously at Eowyn. "Please?"

"I suppose. . ." Lovisa finally said, earning a smile and another hug from Eowyn. It took no time getting into the gown. No, that turned out to be the easy part. It was her hair that was another matter. "May I brush it?" asked Eowyn with wide pleading eyes. Lovisa nodded and sat down at the small vanity. All the while as Eowyn brushed her hair she would make murmurs of praise to the curly locks. It annoyed Lovisa to no end. But she endured, and finally stood when she was finished. Her curly hair hung past her shoulders in long thick locks.

"Oh, you will have many admirers!" exclaimed a happy Eowyn. Lovisa rolled her eyes.

"Only if they can appease me," she replied, making Eowyn smile. Eowyn grabbed her arm and led her to the door. "Come, it will start soon," she said leading Lovisa from her room. The safety it provided. Just what was Eowyn planning?

* * *

><p><strong>O.O what are they planning? Evil minds, who knew? Yet again my apologies for this being short. I just needed to get it out. And I am rather proud of Lovisa. Although she is a bit of a push over when it come to being bribed by Eowyn. (weird) But I think Lovisa is coming along nicely. Next chapter maybe we'll have Eomer's P.O.V.? Just to see what the outcome of the dress is?<strong>

**I know I suck at suspence.**

**And, I just wanted to send out free hugs to all those who reviewed and favorited and story alerted. You all are awesome and also the reviews are AWESOME, I love getting input and seeing what you all think. So AWESOME. Thank you. (gives everyone hugs) XP**

**more later!**

**~Chao!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Wake of Rohan

**WOW. . . . . I think that I did okay here. In Eomer's point of view, so AWESOME! I don't really know if I got his personality in this chapter, because I really like sticking with the original personalities of the original characters, it just seems so much more realistic to me. So I think I did Eomer an injustice. Tell me what you think!**

**I also have been busy so. . . . I really just want to tell this story, because I am so excited about it.**

**P.S. I mean "wake" as in the ceremony for deaths. . . you probably already knew that. But I don't mean that Rohan is waking up. . . . ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Wake of Rohan<strong>

The Hall was filled with the voices of men. All were holding a flagon of ale in their hands, as they awaited the Kings words. They were battle worn and weary, yet they talked amongst themselves with liveliness. Eomer stood in the crowd, his hand holding his own flagon of ale, while he searched the crowd for his sister. He saw several fair haired maidens, but not the beauty that his sister was. No, she was not there yet. He suppressed a sigh and took a gulp of ale, wondering where she was. Eowyn was usually prompt.

But as the hall quieted he made his way up to the dais where his Uncle sat watching. They shared a nod and Eomer stood just barely behind the throne. Symbolizing his status as heir. He kept silent until the hall completely settled and suddenly Eowyn was there. She stepped up and offered a cup to Theoden. He took it and raised it, while Aragorn stood leading the others to do so.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" cried Theoden.

"Hail!" responded the crowd gathered, before they each took a drink themselves. And then the partying began, in which Eomer enjoyed greatly himself. He managed to find two willing competitors for a drinking game. He smiled at them before he laid out the rules.

"No pauses, no spills," he told them as he handed the dwarf and the elf each a flagon of ale. The dwarf, Gimli, took his readily.

"And no regurgitation!" The elf looked at his in a rather distrustful manner.

"So it's a drinking game?"

"Aye, Last one standing wins!" Gimli laughed. As Gimli gulped his down the elf took a tentative sip. Somewhere in the crowd the men roared: "What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!"

Eomer kept them in steady supply for a great time. The mugs began to fill the table at the dwarf became drunker. He slammed his cup down and grinned. "Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." The men roared with laughter, Eomer grinned. Legolas was looking at his hands in a worried fashion.

"I feel something. A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

"What did I say? He cant hold his liquor!" yelled Gimli, clearly drunk. He then burped rather loudly and passed out, falling to the floor. The men around him laughed as Legolas looked on smugly.

"Game over." He walked away into the crowd, the game done with at the moment. Eomer began to look for more players only to find a dark haired maiden standing over a passed out Gimli. She was frowning down at his prone position. The maiden was wearing a red dress that made her stand out greatly from the others around her. It made her look radiant. He made his way around the table.

"Shall we help him?" he asked her. She turned to him sharply and then sighed with a smile. "No," she replied quickly. "He's landed himself in this mess, and I do not think that it would be wise to try to move him. Dwarves are rather heavy." Her nose scrunched up in an expression of mild distaste and Eomer fought the urge to grin.

"I believe you are right," he said. To this she shrugged and turned away, just as Gimli mumbled something in his drunken stupor.

"Le' me squeez'em," he mumbled from the floor, causing Lovisa to start laughing. As she did so she clutched her side and made a face that resembled pain. Eomer reached out a hand to help her, holding onto her elbow. In the background the music took up a lively jig.

When she had ceased her laughter, she turned to him with a smile. To which he returned and found himself enjoying very, very much.

"Do you dance?" she asked. He felt his brows raise.

"Do you know a rohirric dance?" he countered with a grin. Her smile faded somewhat and she frowned slightly. "Can you teach me?"

This thought had never occurred to him. He had not given any thought to the fact that she probably could not dance a single one of his native dances. Yet he soldiered on and held out his arm in a gentleman-like manner.

"It would please me very much, Lady Lovisa," he told her. Her cheeks gained a red hue and she accepted his arm.

"Please, it is just Lovisa, not lady. I do not think I would qualify for that title here," she told him as he led her to the space where bodies were moving in time with the bright music. He took hold of her hand.

"I think that after the service you did at Helm's Deep you are very much qualified for that title," he told her before they set off on the floor. They danced their way into the weaving couples, stopping at one point to jump apart and clap loudly in the air. Then only to jump back together and dance down into another part of the floor. Eomer found himself enjoying dance, despite her feet stepping on his. But she learned quickly and she was smiling at him.

When the dance was done another man came to ask for her hand, which she took graciously. She was spun onto the floor and disappeared out of sight. Eomer sighed and turned to find himself a drink when he caught sight of Eowyn. She was beaming next to his Uncle and watching him with great interest. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was being set up somehow. He went to her and stopped inches from her, a frown on his face.

"Eowyn," he said.

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother?" she asked mildly.

"I am indeed. Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Eowyn smiled and floated away leaving Eomer with his Uncle. Theoden beamed at him and Eomer took another gulp of ale.

"How do you fare, nephew?" he asked. Eomer grunted in response not quite sure where this conversation was going. In doing so his eyes wandered to the floor where the dancing couples were, spotting Lovisa out in her red dress. Eomer also noticed Aragorn and Gandalf speaking to each other on the far side of the hall. Their eyes were trained on Lovisa as they spoke. Aragorn was wearing a look of surprise, as if the sight of Lovisa was something wholly new to him.

His eyes wandered back to Lovisa. He did enjoy his time dancing with her very much, and as the song had progressed she had become lighter and more sure of herself on her feet. He watched as she was twirled around, by another man, with a breathless smile on her face. She was a beauty, there was no mistaking it. Some might call her pleasing to the eye. But Eomer found that she was very pleasing to him. She was a warrior, a fighter, and he did not doubt her abilities. Yet she was also a woman. Women should not fight in wars, that was men's business. Women were to stay home and tend to the households.

But he knew she would hear none of it from him. She seemed to only respect Gandalf. And tried to follow in his example, respecting those that he respected. But he had noticed that she would not take orders from anyone but him.

"- - are you listening, Eomer?" came his Uncle's voice from his hazing mind. Eomer snapped his attention back to his Uncle.

"Forgive me, my lord, my thoughts were wandering," he said solemnly. Theoden shot him a wide grin.

"I will not stop you then, Eomer. I only wish you the best of luck in whatever you endeavor," replied Theoden, before he too, walked away. The song had ended and Lovisa was nowhere to be seen. Eomer began to walk the crowd thinking of what his Uncle had said to him. Yet there was also the threat of war looming over their heads with each passing day. Yes, they had won at Helm's Deep but that surely wasn't the only battle to be fought?

"You look troubled," came the familiar voice of his sister as he was lost in his thoughts. He turned to find her smiling at him.

"Eowyn," he said.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked. Eomer frowned and looked away, who was he looking for?

"Lady Lovisa," he finally said, Eowyn's mouth twitched as she fought to keep from smiling. Eomer frowned at her, his frustration growing.

"She's outside, enjoying the fresh air," Eowyn told him and floated away yet again. Eomer went out into the cool nighttime air, grumbling to himself. He did not like whatever Eowyn was planning, or what his Uncle was planning. It was all too much at the moment. He just wanted to have peace.

There standing silhouetted against the dark night, stood Lovisa. Her red gown billowing in the faint wind, her hair waving like the banner of a standard. The moon light showered down on her face, giving her an ethereal glow. She truly was beautiful. Yet, there was a sadness to her.

"My lady," he said. Those words drew her from far off gazing of the rolling lands of Rohan. She looked at him, her usually brown eyes, black in the darkness of the night. She curtsied to him, a small smile on her lips.

"My lord," she said.

"What brings you from the revelry?" he asked.

"I am not used to celebrating the dead in such a manner," she explained. "I thought that a moment of peace to remember would do me some good."

"It indeed does you good, the gown suits you," he said. Her cheeks colored slightly, and Eomer felt himself swell with happiness. Her made her blush.

"Complementing me will not gain you favor so easily," she said sternly. Eomer laughed.

"No, indeed it will not." He came to stand beside her and Lovisa gave him a rather sheepish smile.

"I do believe Eowyn is trying to garner your affections for someone," she told him in a far off voice. Eomer's brows rose as he looked down at her. Was Eowyn really trying to get his attentions directed at a maiden? Was she trying to direct them at Lady Lovisa. "I must confess, she is determined. For that I must ask for your forgiveness."

"Ah," he said, realization dawning on his face. Eowyn was trying to get him to see Lady Lovisa, or to direct his attentions to her. "I see, there is no need to apologize, Eowyn is at fault. For she has placed you in a rather uncomfortable position, so I must apologize." Lovisa snorted and stared back out across the rippling plains. Eomer did the same. He had certainly noticed Lovisa, for it was hard not to. She was a beauty, as he had thought before, and a woman with will.

"The night is very late, would you do me the honor of walking you to your room?" he asked politely, but in reality he only wanted to have her arm wrapped around his. Such small of a pleasure would do no harm. Lovisa smiled.

"Indeed you may," she told him, wrapping her arm around his. Oh, it was very pleasant, her arm on his. He led her back into the golden hall, and kept to the side to the hall, leading her to the hallway. Unfortunately Eowyn spotted them, grinning as she watched the pair disappear into the hallway. Eomer would need to talk to Eowyn and put this childish charade to rest. They stopped outside her bedroom door. He pulled away from her and bowed, her hand still in his.

"I must leave you now, Lady," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her pale knuckles. He noticed that they were bruised slightly, a few scabs forming here and there. She watched him with a look of amusement before withdrawing her hand and giving a low curtsy.

"Goodnight, Lord Eomer," she said. Then she opened her door and entered her room. Leaving Eomer out in the hall, watching the aged wood for a few moments, a smile on his lips, before he too turned and went back to the dwindling party.

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHHHHHHHH! This was so weird for me, to write, because I want him to seem like a very chivalrous man. I don't want a hot zesty pepper romance where it's all romance an no story. . . well maybe I do! ;P<br>**

**BIG HUGS to you all who favorited, reviewed, and alerted, you make my day. I love to know that people actually like my story. . . .so thank you!**

**More later!**

**~Chao**


	7. Chapter 7 The Flight of Gandalf

**So this is another chapter. . . . surprisingly this story is a lot better than my other one. . . sort of. What happens next for Lovisa and the fellowship?**

**Also thank you for the amazing review 'sonotalady'. It really gave me some, um, inspiration. :)**

**READ AND ENJOY! I personally love how this chapter came out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Flight of Gandalf<strong>

Lovisa flung herself onto her bed, having already undressed, and cleaned herself up a bit. Her night was full of pleasant memories. Most of all, from Lord Eomer. He had been so kind to her, even after their first meeting. She grinned at the memory of her unladylike display.

He had danced with her, talked to her, and escorted her to her room. He was indeed, very kind. But then there was Eowyn, the fair haired beauty, sister of Lord Eomer. What was she planning? It disturbed Lovisa to no end that something was going on and she wasn't part of it. She and Eowyn would be having a nice little "chat" soon. Only after she got some sleep.

Her wounds were healing, slowly, but steadily. They had not caused her much pain until Gimli had said those words in his drunken stupor. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Lovisa could only imagine Gimli's face in the morning when she retold him of the actions of the night before.

Lovisa fell asleep with a smile on her lips, and her dreams were filled with dancing and a fair haired horse-master of Rohan.

* * *

><p>Pippen tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He was worried. Gimli was snoring loudly somewhere in the room. Behind him slept Merry, who was snoring softly. But in Pippen's mind a voice kept calling out to him.<p>

'_Look at me,' _it whispered into his mind. Pippen shivered and wrapped his arms more tightly around his body. He willed his eyes to shut and tried to keep his mind clear of any thoughts, but sleep still evaded him. Finally he threw off his blankets and approached Gandalf. Merry woke up as well.

"What are you doing? Pippin! Pippin?" whispered Merry in a worried voice. Pippen ignored Merry, and came up to Gandalf; drawing in a sharp breath when he saw that the wizards eyes were open. Timidly he waved a hand before the unblinking eyes. Gandalf did not stir. Bending down Pippen, picked up a chamber pot and quickly switched it for the Palantir.  
>"Pippin! Are you mad?" cried Merry, in a significantly paranoid voice.<p>

"I just want to look at it! Just one more time," he replied, sitting on the floor, looking at the wrapped orb with feverish longing.

"Put it back!" cried Merry. Pippen unwrapped the stone, and grinned down at the black orb. "Pippin. No! Pippin!" Pippen slowly reached out, deaf to the pleading of Merry, and grasped the ball. Only to be hit with a pain so great he did not know what to do.

"_I see you!_" said a venomous voice in his mind.

"Pippin! Help! Gandalf Help him! Someone help him!" cried Merry, before the doors were flung open and Aragorn followed by Legolas ran in.

* * *

><p>Lovisa woke to the sound of running feet, flying past her bedroom door, with no consideration at the noise they were creating. Her gut twisted in a sickening manner, and she immediately knew, something was not right.<p>

Standing, Lovisa wrapped a night robe around herself and opened the door. The pounding of feet died away, but she knew where they were heading. The communal sleeping room, set aside for the men. She walked along the hall way. Her bare feet hitting the stone with almost silent slapping sounds. When she reached the door, Gandalf was standing, looking down at Pippen and looking positively thunderous.

"Fool of a Took!"

But Pippen did not respond, but lay on the floor with wide eyes full of fear. Gandalf fell to his knees, placing a whithered hand on the hobbits forehead and closing his eyes, almost like a prayer he commanded, "look at me."

This drew Pippen from where his mind had wandered. He was clammy looking and frightened. "Gandalf! Forgive me!" he looked away quickly but Gandalf made him look back at him.

"Look at me. What did you see?"

"A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning," said Pippen.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" asked Gandalf. Suddenly Pippen became hysterical, his eyes gleaming with terrified tears.

"I saw… I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!"

"And what did you tell Him? Speak!" commanded Gandalf, his own voice lacing with fear and concern.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" cried Pippen. Gandalf leaned closer to the hobbit, his face a mask of impassive emotion, but he spoke with fear. "What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Lovisa grew angry at this, did Gandalf not care that Pippen had been tortured in his mind? By Sauron himself? Lovisa came to sit beside Pippen, pulling a blanket over the hobbit. She looked up at Gandalf.

"He is not well-"

"Frodo and Sam's journey must remain a secret," said Gandalf. Lovisa's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"But he had been-" she protested.

"Enough, Lovisa. Go to bed," he told her sternly. Anger raced through her. Lovisa lifted her chin in defiance.

"I am not going anywhere until Pippen is well," she told him, daring him to try anything else. Gandalf glared at her, "very well, then." Standing Gandalf went over to Aragorn, where he lay on the ground, half dazed. Lovisa wrapped the blanket around Pippen more, Merry stood by her side.

"What happened, Merry?" she asked in a low whisper. Merry looked at her with a helpless gaze. Lovisa wanted to hug the hobbit, but she knew that she needed to know this more.  
>"He looked like someone possessed. He said he wanted one more look! Just one, and no he's. . ." Merry did not finish, only drawing a shaky breath. Lovisa reached out and squeezed his hand in comfort.<p>

"Get some rest, Merry," she said. Merry nodded and wandered back to his own bed. Lovisa looked down at Pippen, brushing his curly hair away from his sweaty forehead.  
>"Oh, Pippen," she said sadly. "Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?" she brushed his forehead calmly until she knew the hobbit was in a deep slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovisa stood behind Aragorn, watching the scene unfold before her very eyes. Gandalf was speaking to Theoden King in hushed tones, as the others stood close by. Not for moral support, but listen to what was being said. Legolas and Gimli were near Merry and Pippen, Eomer was standing behind Theoden King, Eowyn was somewhere. . .<br>She still needed to talk to her. Lovisa frowned at the thought.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," said Gandalf. Everyone present let out a collective sigh of relief. Frodo was still safe, at least they hoped so. Gandalf gave everyone a meaningful stare, his eyes lingering on Pippen the longest. The hobbit did not look happy.

""We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Aragorn stiffened slightly. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner."

Theoden had the look of someone who did not like where this was going, yet knew it must be spoken. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden moved towards Gandalf, his hands folded neatly behind his back. He looked almost angry, and defiant.

"Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" he asked.

"I will go," replied Aragorn. But was shot down by Gandalf.

"No!"

"They _must_ be warned!" entreated Aragorn. Lovisa placed a hand on the riled rangers shoulder, stepping forward slightly.

"I will go, if Aragorn cannot," Lovisa said. A look of dismay crossed Eomer's face at her words, Gandalf too, put his foot down.

"No, they _will_ be warned. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road," said Gandalf, he stepped closer to Aragorn. "Follow the river and look to the black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." He then looked at the hobbits, sitting uneasily next to each other, a look of hopeless understanding crossed Merry's face.

"And I won't be going alone."

* * *

><p>Lovisa ran to the battlements. Climbing the wooden watch tower, getting a lone glimpse of Shadowfax running across the waving fields of grass. Merry stood not far away, Aragorn at his side.<p>

"I missed them!" cried Lovisa in dismay. "I did not get to tell Pippen goodbye!" She watched as they disappeared along the horizon, shrinking into a small black dot until she could see them no more. When this happened, Aragorn led Merry down from the tower, pausing briefly to glance at Lovisa, look away, and continue on her way. In Lovisa's hand she held small carven pipe, one that she had been working on for the hobbit, since she left the safety of Rivendell. It was meant to be a parting gift, to bring some sort of peace to Pippen. Lovisa sighed, and stayed where she was.

The day was bright, and luckily somewhat warm. Summer was fast approaching, and it was far warmer in Rohan than in the North, in Eriador. It felt somewhat nice. The thud of feet climbing the tower pulled Lovisa's attention to the stairs.

Eomer paused at the last step, seeing that Lovisa was watching him. After his pause he continued to come to a halt mere feet from her. She was yet again wearing the garb of a ranger. A gray under shirt, dark pants, a leather vest, and a pair of sturdy boots that she had somehow managed to acquire which her pants were tucked into. At her waist was a worn belt with her sword handing off it. He bowed his head slightly, causing Lovisa to nervously curtsy; which looked odd considering her lack of dress. He cleared his throat and Lovisa waited with a blank expression. How ever she was feeling rather flustered at the close company, or rather his presence. Her heart must have been pounding a million times per second. Since when did he have such a nice. . . body. She immediately blushed, and horrified with herself.

'He is just a man!' she sternly told herself. 'He is like many others, he should earn you're affection through acts, not his body!' But still, she found him rather handsome. 'Stop being a dolt!' she chided.

"Would you care to go riding?" asked Eomer. "The day is still young, and I thought you might be interested." He was watching her reaction closely, noting her embarrassing blush, much to her dismay. Lovisa raised her chin, hoping to hold to what dignity she had left.

"I shall like that, very much," she replied. Eomer smiled, offering his arm. Hesitantly Lovisa took it, allowing him to lead her to the gates, where two horses were saddled already. Indignation rose in her, he planned this out already? But it couldn't hurt, could it? Lovisa frowned and mounted the brown mare, waiting as Eomer mounted Firefoot. He then led her out of the gates and they both looked out at the plains.

"You knew I would say yes," she accused instantly. Her eyes narrow.

"It seemed only wise," he replied. Lovisa let out a string of curses under her breath. Eomer's brows rose, Lovisa sat fuming. "Well?"

"Know this, horse-master," she snarled. "I won't make light of this." Eomer's brows rose further, and a devious grin grew on Lovisa's face. Oh yes, this would be fun! "I'll make a bet with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A race," she said. At this Eomer's countenance changed to one of determination.

"I'm listening."

"A race to that glade of trees," she told him pointing to the west, were on a hill were a group of trees. "If I win, I get to ride you're horse." Eomer's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" he asked. Lovisa nodded with an air of smugness. "Well, if I win, I will get something as well."

"And what might that be?" she asked. Eomer grinned.

"That, milady, you will have to see to find out."

"A pity," she said. "For I never will, for I will win." Turning her mare she kicked slightly and took off in a gallop across the rolling grass. Behind her she heard a swearing horse-lord following. He was swearing in very fluent Rohirric. She would need to learn this language.

Lovisa laughed as the wind, whipped her curly hair around her face. Her breathing was erratic, leaning forward in the saddle slightly. She felt like she was flying, she began to laugh. At first it was a small low laugh, but it grew into a wild, happy laugh. She could hear Firefoot gaining. She urged her mare to run faster, but Firefoot was already abreast with then. Eomer flashed her a triumphant grin. Growling Lovisa tried to go faster. Yet, he was already pulling ahead of her.

Eomer was smug. Smug as a. . . . well lets not go there. Lovisa reigned her mare to a halt at the top of the hill, glaring down at the horse-lord who was beaming up at her. His eyes were bright, cheeks flushed faintly, and breathing heavily. Her mare was not faring so well. But before she could dismount, Eomer reached up and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her to the ground. Lovisa huffed in annoyance; beating down the small feeling growing in her mind. She liked his hands there. . . .

"Well? You won," she told his sourly. "What is it that you want?"

"Might I show you something first?" he asked teasingly. Lovisa gave a long suffering sigh.

"Do your worst," she said, taking his outstretched hand. He led her into the tree's. And Lovisa was startled to find that they began to go downhill. Using what little grace she possessed, she navigated the downhill slope, trying not to fall on her butt. The tree's began to thin out at the bottom until they broke away to reveal a clearing.

On one side rose a barren rock wall, and beneath it a clear blue pool or water. Lovisa gasped. It didn't look deep, but the look on Eomer's face told her that he had no intention of going near it. Lovisa, however, had other ideas.

"A swim!" she said in excitement. Eomer stood rooted to the spot as she pulled away and walked towards the water. She began to take off her boots, pulling her long socks off and placing them in the boots.

"I do not think that a wise idea," said Eomer. Lovisa rolled her eyes, unbuttoning her leather tunic and tossing it to the ground, followed by her pants. She now stood in only a gray undershirt, hands on her hips, and facing Eomer. Granted she was several feet away, he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I would like to cool off," she told him in a no-nonsense voice. Turning she waded into the cool water, gasping at its coolness. She lifted her feet and swam to the center, making it look as if it was really deep, when in fact, it was only five feet deep. Eomer looked increasingly uneasy. Lovisa floated in the center smiling at him. "It's very nice, join me?"

Eomer said something.

"What did you say?"

"I cannot swim," he called. Lovisa fought a grin and put on a panicked expression, turning to look into the water. "What is it?"

"Something touched me. . . AHHH!" she splashed wildly, ducking under the water, catching Eomer's horrified expression. She thrashed in the water, until she felt Eomer grab her. She came up for air gasping, seeing a soaking wet Eomer, before bursting into laughter. Eomer looked cantankerous.  
>"You should have seen your face!" she cried. Eomer scowled, standing in five feet of water.<p>

"It was not funny, Lovisa," he growled.

"Yes, it was," counted Lovisa. Eomer grabbed her arms and lifted her to him, there faces inches apart.

"I thought the worst," he breathed. Lovisa watched him with wide eyes. "The thought of you. . . drowning, I do not think I could bear it." He then gripped her arms harder, and Lovisa no longer thought her stunt was funny. He actually cared about her. . . "Lovisa-"

Lovisa placed her fingers to his lips, marveling at their softness beneath her fingers. His fair haired beard tickled her sensitive feminine fingers. Then without a care in the world, she slowly removed her fingers, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY MOLY! I did it! I did it! Well, actually Lovisa did it. Yay for her! (She's an angry little cuss in this chapter isn't she?)<strong>

******Personally, I think this was a win. Lots of teasing and anger issues going on. . . I think it's pretty good.**

**Thank you to all who have favorited, alerted and reviewed! You are_ amazing, glorious, and awesome._** **You all get hugs.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO (and kisses LOL) :)**

**~Chao**


	8. Chapter 8 The Beacons of Minas Tirith

**HAHA! The next part of the chapter! Woohoo! I am really excited by this, by the way. I think its good, probably not good enough, but good. . . .fine. It's alright. But I still had a lot of fun trying to write this, and I hope Eomer is getting the love he deserves. . . .I have no idea if he is. He only talks to Lovisa. . . (lol weird)**

**So, have fun, READ IT, ENJOY IT, LIKE IT! I command thee! (I like that word, "thee", sounds awesome) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 The Beacons of Minas Tirith<strong>

Eomer exhaled sharply, breathing in her scent. He was so surprised that at first he did not know how to respond. He just stood rooted, in five feet of water, being kissed by possibly the most wild, erratic, and stubborn woman in all of Middle Earth. Yet she was also the most interesting woman he had ever come across. She put her life on the line to fight alongside friends, who in their right mind would do that? She would.

Lovisa began to pull away when she felt him not responding to her kiss. Eomer, thinking fast, wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him. As she gasped in surprise he found her lips. They were sweet, and full. He tasted her, pushing past her lips to explore the more tasteful confines of her lustrous mouth. She moaned, as his tongue worked. Lovisa wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her hands into his long fair hair, marveling at its surprising softness.

They pulled away, hesitantly, Lovisa looking up at him with a shy look. Her cheeks were painted a lovely shade of pink, and Eomer kissed them. Her hands were resting on his chest and both had heaving chests.

"Eomer,-"

"Marry me," he asked. Lovisa's eyes widened a fraction.

"W-what?"

"Marry me, Lovisa," he said earnestly. "Be my wife, mother of my children."

"I- Eomer, thats a bit fast," Lovisa replied, somewhat scared. "I only met you a few days ago. . ."

"Then after the war is over," he suggested. "I can meet your father, we can have a wedding." Lovisa pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I do not think that possible, my father-," Lovisa swallowed hard. "He will not be able to meet you." Eomer grabbed her by the arms.

"Why? Is he residing in the halls of his forefathers?" he asked.  
>"There are things about me that you know not," she told him with a stricken expression.<p>

"Then tell me," he begged. Lovisa looked up at him, and Eomer marveled at the surprising moisture he saw in her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek. He went to wipe it away but she batted his hand down. Furiously whipping her face. Lovisa did not like to cry.

"I am not of this land," she told him. Eomer nodded.

"Yes, you are from the North," he replied. Lovisa shook her head.

"No, no, no. They told you that so that no one would ask questions!" she cried. Eomer's brow furrowed. "I am not from Middle Earth, I am from America, somewhere. . ." she threw her hands in the air, before beginning to pull at her hair. "I don't know how I got here, I was fifteen, scared, and worried.. Lord Elrond took me in as his own, most likely out of pity. But I grew and flourished in his house and under his care. I am liken to a daughter to him."

"Then I would have to ask his permission to marry you," said Eomer, puzzled by her hysterics. Lovisa groaned.

"But, I am not from here! I would be like a mad woman, saying I was a goddess! Who would believe me?"

"You are mad," he told her, which earned him a glare. "But you are worthy, and I love you."

"No. No. I only met you, I hardly know you!" she protested. Eomer marched forward and grabbed her again, holding her firmly, and resting his head on top of hers. He took a deep breath. What was he getting himself into? He had the feeling she was not telling him everything, yet he found, he didn't care!

"Allow me to get to know you, Lovisa," he said calmly. "Allow me, to tell you about myself, we have till the war is over, please say you agree." Lovisa buried her head in his chest, heaving a great sigh, which made Eomer smile.

"Very well, then," she mumbled into his chest. Eomer laughed and looked down at her.

"Was that so hard?" he asked teasingly. Lovisa frowned up at him.

"Oh, whatever!" she said frustrated. Eomer detected her faint embarrassment. "So what was it that you wanted if you won our little race?" Eomer grinned, pulling her chin up.

"This," he said before wrapping her into another embrace, kissing her thoroughly, and pulling away to grin at a breathless warrior woman, who he was going to marry. He smugly led her to the shore of the small little lake and held up her pants for her. "I do think you are missing some things, milady."

"Back to formalities, are we?" Lovisa asked with a raised brow. "I see." He leaned in for another kiss, but was denied when she turned her head and grabbed the pants, pulling them on. "It's hardly appropriate for you to see my so unclothed, sir," she teased. "What would my husband-to-be think?"

"You are lovely," he told her. Lovisa sniffed, pulling on her boots and socks, before her leather tunic.

"Flattery will get you no where," she told him.

"Is that so?" he replied, he reached for her again and pulled her into his arms. Once there he played with her curly hair, running his fingers down her side. Lovisa cried out, laughing and squirmed in his arms.

"S-stop!" she laughed. He mercilessly attacked her, enjoying her laughter, until she flinched and gasped. "Ow!"

"What is it?" he asked worried. Was she playing with him again?

"My wounds, don't worry, it'll pass," she told him weakly. She shut her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before opening them. "I didn't take you for the playful type."

"As you said, you barely know me," he told her seriously. Lovisa snorted, pecked him on the lips and pulled away. Beginning her climb back out of the small glade.

"Catch me if you can, horse-lord!" she called. Eomer laughed and chased her up the hill.

* * *

><p>Aragorn stood against a tall pillar by the stables, his gray eyes watching the two figures not far off. They were sparring with swords; one a lighter more agile creature, small you could say. The other was tall and well built. The clang of metal on metal reached his ears as well as the jibes that the smaller opponent was saying.<p>

"Is that _all_ you got?" the woman taunted. The man huffed and spun the sword, in a bored manner.

"Do you think you can really handle it?" the man asked.

"Bring it," the woman said. Her voice carrying overconfidence. The two were sparring again, only this time more ferociously.

Aragorn had, had the knowledge of Eomer's proposal to Lovisa the day that Gandalf left with Pippen. The horse-lord had returned from a ride looking much too happy with himself.

While Lovisa had retreated to her room looking dazed. Aragorn, being her only male relative so to speak had given Eomer permission to 'court' her. While the real permission to marry had to come from Lord Elrond himself.

It was an odd yet good paring. Lovisa would be a handful. The understatement of the age. Aragorn smoked his pipe while watching the two. He knew Eomer loved her. Lovisa was more, difficult to tell. He knew Lovisa was not one to trust someone completely, immediately. Eomer would have to earn that trust, and he was.

The horse-lord spent his spare time with Lovisa at every opportunity. And like it or not, Lovisa tended to gravitate towards the sparring fields when Eomer was not in her company, but in the company of his fellow men. Aragorn smiled as he recalled Lovisa leaning against the fence watching as Eomer sparred with on of his men. The girl was in love, she just wouldn't admit it. . . yet.

Suddenly his attention was caught by a light flaring to life on the peak of the mountains not far off. It grew until it looked like a blazing light. The Beacon's of Minas Tirith! Aragorn took off running towards the Golden Hall. On the practice fields, Eomer was standing over a mildly displeased Lovisa, his sword at her throat when Aragorn took off running. He looked up, and the two watched at Aragorn raced up the steps. They too stood and hurried after the ranger.

Aragorn burst through the Golden Halls doors.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn cried as he ran in, coming to a halt at the center of the hall. "Gondor calls for aid!" King Theoden stood up, his councilors taking in this news.

"And _Rohan_ will answer," said Theoden. Eomer and Lovisa appeared in the doorway, both breathing heavy. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

At this Eomer turned to Lovisa, grabbing her shoulders.

"I must prepare," he told her. Lovisa offered him a smile.

"Do what you must, I will seek out Eowyn, go," she said, kissing his cheek. Eomer's lips pressed into a thin line, but he nodded, going to his king. Lovisa went to find Eowyn.

* * *

><p>"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days," commanded Theoden. Eomer, who was following, nodded and turned. But Theoden stopped him, grabbing his shoulder. "On the third, we ride for Gondor. And <em>war<em>." Eomer nodded and left. A heavy weight seemed to settle on his shoulders. All too soon those days spent in blissful company of Lovisa seemed so far away. But this war could mean the end of all this struggle. And hopefully he would be able to see her, before the final battle.

* * *

><p>Lovisa and Eowyn were exiting the stables when Aragorn found them, with his own horse, saddled. Lovisa secured the straps, and checked her saddle bags. She was undeniably happy that she was coming with the muster. Being friends with Eowyn was indeed a good thing.<p>

"You ride with us?" asked Aragorn, to Eowyn.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men," Eowyn replied. Aragorn moved towards Eowyn, uncovering the sword hidden by a riding blanket. One of his brows rose and Eowyn quickly covered the sword. "The men have found their captain, they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope."

Aragorn smiled at her grimly and turned away. Lovisa had the unfortunate insight to suddenly realize why Eowyn was so interested in Aragorn. Eowyn cared for him, and Lovisa worried that there might be more. Lovisa mounted her horse, a brown warhorse.

"Let us not delay," said Lovisa. Eowyn, who was watching Aragorn walk away jolted her attention to her in mild surprise.

"Yes," she said somewhat blandly. They rode to the column, and Lovisa could see the banner of a white horse, flying in the wind. She could see Eomer's helm, the white plume blowing in the wind. A warm feeling filled her chest, and she hoped that she could see him before they went to Minas Tirith.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" called Eomer, urging them forward.

The Rohirrim broke into a hard gallop, riding to Dunharrow, and the impending war.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! It was okay, maybe I exaggerated. . . but the next chapter is coming soon. But it may take awhile until I can get my next chapter posted for my HP fanfic.<strong>

**Eomer is a fast one isn't he? ;) Believe me, I had no idea he was capable of it, but hey, the man is getting married to a warrior woman. And in the words of my favorite pilot, "_The legs! [laughs] Oh yeah, definitely have to say it was her legs. You can put that down. Her legs, and right where her legs... meet her back. Tha— actually, that whole area. That, and... and above it. [...] Have you seen what she wears? Forget about it. Have you _ever_ been with a warrior woman?_**"

**I love Wash from Firefly. . . okay, sorry.**

**More later! I luvs you all who have favorited, alerted and reviewed. You all are awesome! And I am trying to give Eomer some 'love'. But with a little dignity. . . :) (maybe)**

**~Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dunharrow

**I am so sorry that this late. . . .my computer decided to be mean. But I did write! Also I'm trying to finish my other fanfic so that I have more time to work on this one. Because I think I need to work harder on it. Anyway, here is chapter nine. I don't know if I like this one, I think I should've done better. Eh, you lovely readers will let me know. . . . right?**

**Sorry for the lateness, enjoy and review with all your awesomeness. (I'm sorry that I cannot send you ponies for your awesomeness). Again, I am sorry it is so short. Deal with it the best you can (no smashing computers, if your unhappy, that's mean and naughty).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>**: Dunharrow**

Lovisa found Legolas the moment they came to Dunharrow. The elf greeted her warmly, and Lovisa scanned the group.

"Is this the whole army?" she asked. Legolas looked around before looking back at her.

"It seems so," he replied gravely. Lovisa grimaced. So few, for such a foe. A horse reared and neighed angrily. Legolas seemed to stiffen slightly.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet," he said, his blue eyes darting around them. Lovisa frowned and watched the men, and they were indeed quiet.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," a familiar voice replied from next to her. Turning, Lovisa found Eomer standing next to her, yet addressing Legolas.

"That road _there_, where does that lead?" asked Gimli, pointing to a wide crack in the rising mountain wall, where is was dark. Lovisa shivered.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the the mountain," said Legolas darkly.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," said Eomer. He then turned to Lovisa and held out a hand. "Walk with me, we must speak." Lovisa took his hand.

"Alright."

Eomer led Lovisa away from the Dimholt, the shadow of pressing darkness lifting with each step she took. Eomer set her down on a large weathered boulder. Next to her squatted a large standing stone, carven with the likeness or a man. They were huge clumsy looking ones, with their stumpy arms folded over their fat bellies. The features were so weathered down that only dark holes were the eyes were stared mournfully out at the landscape.

"This is the eve of battle," Eomer began. Lovisa rolled her hers.

"I do believe I already knew that," she replied smartly. Eomer rolled his eyes.

"I am going to ask something of you, and I would wish for you to heed my wish," Eomer continued. Lovisa frowned, not liking were this was going. No way in Middle Earth was he going to ask what she knew he was going to ask. Surprise, surprise. "Stay here, with Èowyn. Watch over her, and wait-"

"Wait like a coward?" snapped Lovisa. Eomer drew back at the sudden venom in her voice. "I will not sit and be lazy whilst my friends are fighting for their lives, for peace." Eomer sighed and turned away.

"Just. . . . think over what I have said," he said, pleadingly. "I do not wish any harm to befall you." He took her hands and kissed them, and turned to go. But Lovisa jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing herself into the armor he wore. It was rather uncomfortable, but this was more important.

"I will, Eomer," she told him softly. "But know that I will decide where and what I do, as it pleases me. I am not weak."

"I never meant to say as such," Eomer said turning, cupping her cheek in his hand. Had so few days past were they were only acquaintances? And now they were. . . lovers? Lovisa blushed slightly. No, not lovers, not like that. But nearly.

"Know that I only wish to keep you safe, and out of harm's way. I do plan on marrying you," he told her smugly. Lovisa hit him playfully.

"Only is she allows you too," she told him. "You cannot just drag her off and marry her, without her consent." Eomer grinned at this and Lovisa's face held mild horror. "You _can_?"

Eomer laughed at her, reaching down and kissing her lips.

He let his tongue slide across her lips, asking for entrance, which she stubbornly granted. Eomer had his way with her mouth, and Lovisa liked it. His hand held her waist, traveling up and down in a sensual motion, as her hands knotted in his mane of fair hair. She whimpered slightly, and Eomer pulled away grinning. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I must attend to the king, my sweet," he told her. Breathless and slightly dazed Lovisa nodded and watched him strut away. His step filled with confidence. Oh, that man had _very _good persuasional tactics, Lovisa would give him that.

* * *

><p><strong>BWAH! Take that Lovisa. He knows your weakness! <strong>

**Well, tell me what you think. . . .review. . . (cough cough) please. I think he enjoys teasing her, and she grudgingly likes it too.**

**More later! love you all, and hugs to my followers, alerters, favoriters, AND reviewers. You are too awesome.**

**~CHAO**


	10. Chapter 10 Should I stay, Or should I go

******I am so sorry this is so late! I've been super busy, and I finished a Harry Potter fanfiction. Plus I will admit I hit a bit of a writers block with this chapter. I struggled and for a while I gave up. But have no fear! The story will continue! I just needed a break from it to let my creative juices flow.**

**Now I'm ready! Please read, review and enjoy. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>**: Should I stay, or should I go?**

Lovisa found Eowyn later that day, after placing her belongings in her tent. She found them inside Eowyn's tent. The maiden was helping Merry try out some armor that with a sinking feeling Lovisa realized was to protect him. Merry wanted to fight. She stood in the entrance with her arms crossed, a slight frown in her tanned face.

Eowyn put a helmet on Merry's head, adjusting it slightly before admiring her work.

"There. A true esquire of Rohan." Merry grinned up at her, shifting the helmet some more.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed. He drew his sword quickly startling Eowyn, who jumped back with surprise, and gave a small laugh. Lovisa had started when the hobbit had done this, fully entering the tent. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp," Merry said slightly abashed.

Eowyn gave a small laugh and looked down at him with a smile.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on! To the smithy, go!" She shooed him from the tent. When Eowyn looked up her smile grew. "Lovisa. . ."

"He will make a fierce fighter," Lovisa commented with a matching grin. They followed Merry out of the tent, where the hobbit was still making his way to the smithy. Taking practice swings at invisible foes.

Eowyn wrapped her arm around Lovisa's, not noticing Eomer sitting with Gamling beside a fire watching.

"And how are you?" asked Eowyn. "It seems like ages since we talked, but that was only this very morn." Lovisa smiled fondly and then Eomer spoke. Silencing whatever Lovisa was about to say.

"You should not encourage him."

Eowyn stiffened on her arm, Lovisa cast and anxious glance between the two siblings.

"You should not doubt him," she told her brother firmly.

"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm," Eomer said. Gamling chuckled slightly. A small fire of anger flickered to life in Lovisa. Eowyn was already upset.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked. Eomer was silent for a moment. And in that moment, Lovisa thought that Eowyn had made her brother at a loss for words. But Eomer stood and turned to face his sister, a hard look on his handsome face.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit," he told Eowyn. "When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?"

Eowyn held her brothers gaze, silent.

"He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Éowyn." At his words Eowyn stepped away from him. Lovisa could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes, as she regarded her brother with a sad gaze.

"I see," she said. Eowyn then turned and fled back into her tent. Lovisa stood awkwardly staring after Eowyn. Very much aware of Eomer's eyes on her. She understood Eomer's point, but she did not think that he should tell Eowyn what she could or should do. She realized at that moment, that she very much would do as he asked of her.

She would stay behind. Away from battle.

But at that realization, fear gripped her heart like a cold block of ice. She would face death at the hands of an enemy if they failed. Or in the slim likely hood of success they returned, Eomer might be among the fallen. She hadn't given much thought to how attached she had become to him.

"Lovisa," Eomer said, breaking her from her thoughts. She snapped her gaze to him, opening her mouth to say something but nothing came. Finally she nodded to him, gazing at his blue eyes, words came to her.

"I will make sure she understands," she told Eomer. She did not wait for Eomer to reply before ducking into Eowyn's tent and finding it empty.

Instead of panicking, she sat on Eowyn's cot. And waited.

She knew Eowyn would be upset. Lovisa could tell that she did not want to be cooped up and left behind. She wanted to feel the rushing of adrenaline, the pumping of blood. Lovisa just wished that it was not this battle, Eowyn wanted to take part in.

For an odd reason, she felt that it would be bad. But she couldn't remember why. Ever since she had arrived in Middle Earth, she had slowly began to lose her memories. Memories of home. . . She couldn't even remember her parents, or what they looked like. Lovisa hung her head in her hands.

As her mind drifted she did not realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand of her shoulder. Lovisa jumped up, instantly awake, hand on her hip where her sword usually was. When she saw Eowyn though, she relaxed.

"It's you," she breathed in relief. Eowyn gave her a sad smile.

"They are gone," she said. Lovisa frowned in confusion.

"Who are gone?"

"My Lord Aragorn, has left," she whispered turning away. Lovisa flew from the cot, grabbing Eowyn by her shoulders and forcing her to face her. Lovisa carefully watched Eowyn's face.

"What do you mean, left?"

"Into the Paths of the Dead."

"What! Why?" she asked startled. Eomer had told them the paths were dangerous, no man had ever made it out alive. Lovisa herself, turned from Eowyn to stare at the blank wall.

She had been abandoned. Aragorn had left her, alone. Yet, somehow she knew why. She just couldn't place the exact reason in her mind. She felt it. And that feeling was turning into a slow but firm conviction. Just like the one that told her to stay at Dunharrow and not follow the men.

"He cannot love me," Eowyn informed her sadly. Lovisa turned to the blond woman with sympathy.

"Oh, Eowyn."

"I cannot be left while the others fight," she went on with determination. "You will leave me also."

"I am staying here."

It was silent for a moment, Eowyn looking at Lovisa with shock.

"Why?" she asked.

"Eomer wishes that I remain here."

"Since when do you follow orders or do what others tell you to do?"

Lovisa sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I don't know, Eowyn. But I want to give him some peace of mind."

"While he risks his life? And leaves you alone too?" snapped Eowyn. Lovisa flinched at the harshness of Eowyn's words. Also for her ability to pick out what she feared would happen most. If she lived while the others died, where would she go? What would she do? Despite Eowyn's words Lovisa plowed on with determination.

"Eomer wants it."

"Eomer wants many a thing."

"I want to listen to him, Eowyn. I want him to trust me, and be happy," Lovisa said quietly. Eowyn went to a small bundle on the floor. She pulled it up revealing a set of armor. Alarm bells flared in Lovisa's mind.

"He does love you, Lovisa," Eowyn reassured her. "He will understand. Help me. Help me find glory. Do not let me be left to die on my own."

The desperation in Eowyn's voice was great. Lovisa looked away, unable to meet Eowyn's blue gaze.

"Are you not my friend?"

"I want to have Eomer's trust. But," Eowyn's face lit up. "-I will come with you. Despite what Eomer wants me to do." Eowyn pulled Lovisa into a hug.

"You don't know how much this means to me," she said.

"I think I do," murmured Lovisa in a barely audible voice. Eowyn did not hear it.

* * *

><p>It was all planned out. Eowyn would play the part, of being left behind. And so would Lovisa. Miserably Lovisa paced inside her tent. She was still upset over Aragorn's sudden departure. He did not even say goodbye. Taking Legolas and Gimli with him. Why not her?<p>

Eowyn then had convinced her to sneak with the Rohirrim to Gondor. Through guilt. Lovisa hung her head with a sigh. Eomer would kill her if he found out. Figuratively speaking. What was she to do? Let her friend ride off to battle alone?

A cough came from outside her tent. It was too near and too deliberate to be just someone passing. Lovisa stopped pacing and opened the flap, finding Eomer outside in all of his armor. It was more elaborately decorated than the armor she was going to wear. Another shot of guilt ran through her. Lovisa exited the tent, finding that the sun was just barely rising over the tips of the mountains.

Eomer smiled grimly at her. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, suggesting a lack of sleep. He touched her face, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"You look tired."

"I cannot sleep," she replied truthfully. She bit her lip and Eomer sighed.

"Watch Eowyn, for me."

"I will."

"Stay safe, Lovisa. I do not think I could bare the thought of your death," Eomer said solemnly. Lovisa gave a short humorless laugh.

"You as well, Eomer," she said. She wanted to say more. _I'm following you in disguise, I'm going to fight, and help Eowyn. I'm not doing as you say._ Her mind didn't connect with her tongue and the thoughts stayed locked away. Eomer pulled her into a hug. Mindful of his armor.

Lovisa hugged him as tightly as possible. Knowing this might be her last chance in a long, long time. Eomer pulled away just enough for their lips to meet. And for a fraction of a second Lovisa drifted in bliss, as the sun fully rose over the peaks of the mountains, casting rays of light on them.

The kiss may have lasted for hours, or years, Lovisa didn't care. All she wanted was for this moment to be forever. Finally Eomer pulled away, both breathless. He smiled at her. Touching her cheek once more with tenderness.

"Stay safe, I love you," he told her. There was no doubt in his eyes as he said this.

"And to you, Eomer. I love you," she replied softly. Eomer smiled and gave her another kiss, before pulled away and heading off to the kings tent.  
>And like that he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Lovisa rushed to Eowyn's tent. Running inside without making her presence known. This caused Eowyn to gasp and turned around, fright clearly written on her face. It fell away to mock anger as Eowyn tried to chastise her.<p>

"I thought you were someone else! At least let me know it was you!" she said, trying and failing to buckle on the breastplate. Her arms not able to reach behind her body that well with all that metal. Lovisa tutted and helped buckle it in place.

Lovisa then moved to her own set of armor, pulling on the chain mail.

"You have nothing to worry about Eowyn, the men are all preparing," she said indifferently. Eowyn paused.

"You saw Eomer," she stated. Lovisa didn't answer, instead pulled on more heavy armor. Eowyn gave her a sympathetic look. Both women prepared in silence.

* * *

><p>Eomer walked behind his uncle, as he commanded the men around them. Morning was fully on them. His time with Lovisa at dawn a now seeming distant memory.<p>

"We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead. The men and beast must reach the end with a strength to fight," Theoden told him. Eomer nodded, pulling himself up onto Firefoot. The horse snorted and pawed the ground. Eomer could almost grin at his horses need to run. Near them the hobbit, Merry, was preparing his pony.

"Little hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc," Theoden told the hobbit.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I will be _ashamed_ to be left behind!" he exclaimed. Eomer shook his head. Trust Eowyn to place silly ideas in his head.

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

"I want to fight!" Merry said with determination.

"I will say no more." Theoden then spurred his horse forward and left Merry standing beside his pony. Eomer followed his uncle. War was no place for hobbits. He glanced back at the tents, searching for Lovisa's figure. To see if she would be watching. He could not see her. Disappointment flooded through him.

* * *

><p>Eowyn spurred her horse towards Merry as the king rode away. Lovisa followed, hissing under her helmet.<p>

"Eowyn, leave him," she said. Eowyn ignored her. Reaching out an arm and pulling the shocked and startled hobbit up in her saddle. Lovisa rolled her eyes. Riders around them began riding out with the king. Eowyn leaned to whisper into Merry's ear.

"Ride with me."

"My lady!" he exclaimed with a sly grin. Lovisa groaned.

"Form up! Move out!" called Eomer's voice from ahead. Lovisa tried not to look over in his direction as the kings voice rose into the air.

"Ride! Ride now for Gondor!"

At the sound of a horn, Lovisa spurred her horse forward and join the column of riders flowing out of the encampment.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I bet you can tell I struggled. . . oh well. Thank you to all you lovely people who favorited, alerted and subscribed!<strong>

**Hoped you liked it! And I will try not to make you wait for an eternity for a chapter. Believe me, nothing upsets me more when you read a story and the author won't upload another chapter sooner. Sadly I have become that said author. (hangs her head in shame)**

_**Review!**_

**~CHAO**


	11. Chapter 11 Minas Tirith

**HI! Long time no see, eh? My fault. I was really busy, plus I was trying to get another one of my fanfictions finished, and I hit a bit of a writers block for this story. But, have no fear! I am back and hopefully will update every week.**

**Jovie Black- thank you! My fault for not updating sooner, I will try not to do that too terribly often!**

**sonotalady- yeah, I wanted to do a build up, I'm glad you noticed! **

**alien.94- Glad you like it!**

**VampWolf92- sorry for the wait!**

**Eva Sirico- I feel like I am mean to all my characters. I don't know what is wrong with me. Independance is awesome! I totally agree with that.**

**BeachVampire17- Epically fantastic work here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: Minas Tirith<strong>

They were resting. Lovisa stretched her legs with a satisfied sigh. Riding for days was tiring business, not that Lovisa would ever admit that to anyone. She'd never hear the end of it from Aragorn. Or Gimli. Legolas would just laugh at her behind her back. . . _elves._

Eowyn had her helm off, letting the warm air touch her face, as her blond hair pooled around her shoulders in a tangled mess. Lovisa kept a small green cap on her head to cover her brunette curls. The moment any of the men spotted her curly locks of hair and they would be found out. So she opted for the green cap. Better safe than sorry.

Around them the men rested. No one seemed to mind Merry. In fact they acted like he wasn't even there. Over the past two days, nothing had occurred. Discretely, Lovisa let her brown eyes gaze over at the king, where he sat conversing with Eomer. Eomer looked worried and determined. Merry sat moping next to her.

"Take heart Merry. It will soon be over," said Eowyn with a smile.

"My lady, you are fair and brave and have much to live for, and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside," said Merry quietly. Lovisa patted his back. Merry just didn't seem the same without Pippen by his side.

"I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds… but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-Earth." Merry gave a sigh. "I just want to help my friends. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. More than anything… I wish I could see them again."

All three shared a look, and suddenly horns began blowing and Eomer's voice into the air.

"Prepare to move out!"

"Make haste! We ride through the night," called the king after him. Lovisa leaped to her feet and grabbed the reins of her horse. Eowyn and Merry scrambled to theirs.  
>Up in the saddle, Lovisa pulled on her helm, just in time too. For Eomer had glanced over at them. His eyes sweeping out the riders before they moved out. Lovisa let out the breath of air she had been holding. That was close.<p>

* * *

><p>They rode hard, and through the night. Lovisa followed her companions, as they rode up a hill. Ahead she could hear the sounds of war. The screams of the enemy. Smoke rose in the sky, clouding the sun. A horn sounded and they crested the hill.<p>

Lovisa stopped her horse beside Eowyn's as they looked out over the field. It was teeming with orcs. In the distance Minas Tirith was ablaze. Black smoke rose from the city. The enemy seemed to pause and watch the rohirrim. Eowyn firmly clasped Merry.

"Courage, Merry. Courage for our friends."

Theoden rode ahead of them.

"Éomer! Take your eored down the left side."

"Yes, my lord." Lovisa watched as Eomer rode to the left, tempted to follow.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!" Then Theoden raised his sword into the air.

"Arise! Arise! Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword-day! A red day, _ere the sun rises_!"

Eowyn leaned down to talk to Merry.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I will look after you."

This was happening so fast. Panic threatened to rise in Lovisa. She'd never fought in a battle like this. Ever. Just in caves, and woods. That was unless she counted Helm's Deep. But there she had Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

Theoden began to ride down the line. Rattling his sword up and down the spears. When he stopped he raised his sword once more, high into the air.

"Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!"

"Death!" the riders all shouted.

"Death!" Lovisa joined in. She knew that many did not think they were going to live.

"Forð Eorlingas!" cried Theoden. Another horn was blown. And the host of the Rohirrim charged. Lovisa followed, spurring her horse, drawing her sword and smashing into the wall of spears and orcs.

* * *

><p>The Rohirrim liked to sing in battle. Lovisa didn't think it amusing. Not as she decapitated another orc. Around her others fought. Unfortunately, she'd lost her horse to a spear. The fall had been painful. But they were driving away the orcs, quickly. That was until another horn sounded in the air.<p>

Lovisa looked up and cursed like a drunken sailor.

Mûmakil. Or Oliphaunts.

She didn't have a horse.

Dammit.

The king formed a new line without hesitation, leaving Lovisa to fight on her own with the other riders who had lost their horses. There weren't many. The Rohirrim charged the Oliphaunts.

But size seemed to be helping. The riders were being squashed left and right. Their screams cut off when the huge feet came down. But they were able to bring some of the Oliphaunts down. Luckily.

Lovisa swung her sword blocking another blow meant for her head. She gasped as he pushed her back, snarling. She fell away and lunged after feigning. The orc fell to the ground, its eyes rolling up into its skull.

"Rally to me! To me!" cried Theoden above the noise of battle. Lovisa turned and watched in horror as a Nazgul swept down and picked up Theoden on his horse before tossing him to the ground. Pinned under the weight of his mount.

Lovisa ran to the king, as the Nazgul approached the trapped king. Eowyn got there before she did. But Lovisa didn't have time to help. A sharp pain bloomed in her side, and as she turned it grew. A long, jagged blade protruded from her side. It had slipped under her armor somehow. Looking up she was face to face with another orc. This one a great lumbering beast, his face torn and mashed looking. It barred its teeth at her.

Without hesitating she swung. He blocked and took a stab at her, and missed. Lovisa gripped her sword and began advancing on the orc. This only seemed to egg the orc on, because suddenly the roles reversed and she was thrown back by one of its thick arms. She landed on the ground hearing a loud crack. More pain.  
>Scrambling to her feet she found out why. Her leg. It seemed twisted out of shape, her wrist unusable. The jagged blade now deeper in her side. Her vision blurred suddenly before coming back into focus.<p>

She wasn't going that easily, was she? Raising her sword in her good hand she lunged. Somehow luck seemed to be on her side. The orc gave a howl of pain, before falling on her. The fall resulted in another loud cracking noise, and she couldn't breath. Lovisa tried pushing the body off but found her arms too weak. Near her she could hear Eowyn's voice suddenly.

"I am no man!"

Followed by a scream, and then nothing. Lovisa gasped for air. Her vision dimming until all was dark and nothingness took her.

* * *

><p>Eomer surveyed the battlefield, searching for survivors. He glanced at the fallen, their faces frozen with what ever expression they had died with. Suddenly a gleam of golden hair drew his attention. He knew that. . .<p>

He gave a cry as he realized it was his sister, Eowyn, lying on the ground. She was pale, and unmoving. How had she gotten there?

"No!" he cried picking her up off the ground. "No!"

Slowly he cradled his little sisters body to his, rocking her back and forth. Why? How? Had Eowyn slipped past Lovisa? Or had Lovisa brought her? Despair rose in his chest. Not his sister. Anything but his little sister.

Another startled sound filled the air, causing Eomer to look up. He saw Aragorn leaping over the fallen to come to his knees beside a body. When Aragorn lifted it, Eomer knew who it was. He would recognize those brown curls anywhere.

His despair grew, as the two women he loved and cared for lay fallen on the battle field.

Aragorn lifted Lovisa in his arms and carried her over to Eomer. Eomer didn't look up. He could see the steady dripping of blood hitting the trampled earth. Lovisa was as unmoving as Eowyn. Aragorn held his metal bracer before Eowyn's slightly parted lips. A fine mist clouded the metal, Aragorn sighed with relief. Eomer could not believe his eyes. Was he mistaken?

"Come Eomer, she yet lives" Aragorn said.

* * *

><p>When in the city and the houses of healing both women were placed on beds next to each other. It was then that Eomer saw Lovisa's state.<p>

Her armor was that of a man. But the crafted plates were spattered with black blood, and the dark crimson of her own blood. Her limbs lay at awkward angels, broken. The healer's set to work, unclasping the armor. He sat next to his sister, gripping her small hand, feeling helpless.

One of the women gasped with alarm, bringing his attention back to the dark haired woman next to him. Lovisa's breastplate, was bent, mangled from some heavy blow, digging into her skin. The metal seemed to disappear into her stomach. After a flurry of activity, the breastplate was quickly removed. Blood flowed from the wound, but it was not deep.

Eomer bowed his head, unable to watch. He listened as the healers did what they could. He tried to tune out the cries of the wounded around them. They were not helping.

As he sat and thought, a new feeling coursed through him. Consuming his despair and replacing it with anger. Eowyn was hurt due to Lovisa, and her broken promise to watch her. Lovisa was only hurt due to her sheer idiocy. Her lust for battle and she had brought Eowyn into it. It was Lovisa's fault. Hate for her welled within him.

He sat in this state of mind while the healers moved Lovisa to another room, glad to be rid of her presence. Aragorn came then, when evening came. He sat on Eowyn's beside opposite him and lifted Eowyn's arm. Black lines covered her skin, as she lay in deep sleep and fever.

Taking a cloth, and putting it into a bowl of athelas water, he brushed her brow, and spoke into her ears. Words that Eomer was not privy to. Slowly Eowyn opened her eyes.

Eomer leaned forward as Aragorn guided her hand to his.

"Eowyn!" he breathed. "Eowyn, Eowyn, Eowyn! I thought you lost!"

Weakly she smiled at him, but said nothing. Eomer could live with that. All that mattered at the moment was that his sister was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! What can I say? Hope you all like it, and REVIEW! :)<strong>

**~CHAO**


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking Ties

**Sherleigh6339- I know right? . . . _Men_**

**Rogue's Queen- AW! Thank you!**

**sonotalady- Eowyn! Why you no wake up? I really hated what I did in this chapter . . . forgive me!**

**VampWolf92- okay! :)**

**Liliesshadow- I know, I always write a bit fast. I guess it's my need to move the plot along, or I'm just really lazy. :)**

**caleb's babe- THANK YOU! It is awesome, isn't it? **

**Its Saturday! Like I promised! I feel really good, so I'm happy. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER TWELVE: Breaking Ties<span>  
><strong>

It was painful to breath. Painful to move. All she felt was pain. Even in her thoughts. Slowly as if waking, Lovisa opened her eyes, finding herself in a small room. A flickering candle in the corner. She didn't dare to believe that she had lived, yet she had. Relief washed over her, but it was quickly replaced by anxiety. Where was Eowyn, and Merry? She had lost them!

Lovisa closed her eyes, gathering her strength, pulling her resistant body up. She sat on the edge of the bed, tears pricking her eyes as the pain grew. But she bit her lip, forcing herself to stand.

It was a futile attempt. The moment she put weight on her right leg, she tumbled to the floor with a muffled cry of alarm. There she lay, on the cold floor, miserably biting back the pain. With her good hand, she tried dragging herself along the floor. Her breathing came in short gasps, her ribs felt like they were on fire. All she could remember was that she had been crushed on the battle field, trying to get to Eowyn.

Lovisa managed to drag herself into the dimly lit hallway, using the walls to lift her body up off the floor. There was no way she would be walking on her own any time soon. Half stumbling down the hallway, she went towards the only source of light.

It was night. How could she not notice that? Sweat dripped down her face as the pain throbbed. She could stop, and go lay down. But she needed to find Eowyn. That's all that mattered. The name kept running through her mind. She made a promise, to protect her, what if she failed? Fear gripped her like an iron fist. What if . . . Eowyn was dead?

Holding onto the door frame, Lovisa entered the room. The small candle light illuminating the space showed a woman laying on the bed. Her face was ashen, yet small spots of color ghosted her cheeks. Her fair blond hair flowed over the pillows. Lovisa sighed with relief and sagged to the floor. Eowyn was alive.

Dragging herself on the floor, Lovisa brought herself up to Eowyn's bed and rested her head on the edge with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, the fool am I, to let myself be dragged into this," she moaned. Lovisa raised her eyes up to her friends resting face. "Luck seems to have been on our side."  
>Lovisa shut her eyes in exhaustion. She had only traveled to the room across the hall from hers, and already she was winded.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked a low voice from the space next to Eowyn's bed. Lovisa raised her head, eyes widening as she finally saw Eomer. He sat next to his sister, still in full armor. His blue eyes were narrowed at her, almost accusingly. Lovisa realized that she had broken her promise to him. Eowyn had been hurt.

"I had to make sure she was all right," Lovisa said. Eomer glared at her. Lovisa returned his look with a steady gaze, unwilling to back down. Why was he so angry?

"You have no business here, Lady Lovisa," he said. Lovisa recoiled inwardly. Lady? Had he not been calling her by her given name, not just four days ago? Happy and somber in her presence and promising to return.

"She is my friend," Lovisa said lamely.

"Eowyn is my sister," he snapped, "you led her to the field of battle where she very nearly died. You have no right to be here."

"No right?" she croaked. "No right? She is my friend!"

"Friends don't lead each other to death!" he yelled standing.

"And that is what you do?" she demanded. "Lead your men, friends, into battle to death! Is that what you do?" She may not be able to stand, but she had a voice. "Tell me, Eomer, what would you do in my position?"

"You are not to call me by my name any longer," growled Eomer.

Lovisa blanched.

"I am Lord Eomer, to you. King of the Mark. You will address me with respect."

He glared venomously down at her. What was happening? Her mind fought furiously for an answer.

"I release you from the promise of marriage, milady. You will not seek me out, nor will I. Leave from my sight, Lady Lovisa of Rivendell, you are unwelcome here."

Something inside her snapped. Like the breaking of a taught string. It whipped against her will, crushing it. He was telling her to leave. To never return. He didn't want to see her. Her conscious told her it was her heart. Breaking.

"I never want to see you again."

The words were harsh to her ears. Biting back tears, Lovisa pulled herself to her feet. Barely making it to the wall, before she collapsed.

"Good night, Milord."

Stumbling into the hall she crawled to her room. Pulling the door shut behind her before slumping against the wall. What started as small tears, turned into rivers. Her sobs echoed around the chamber of her room. His words still echoing in her mind.

"_I never want to see you again. . ."_

* * *

><p>In Eowyn's room, Eomer sank heavily back into his chair. What had he done? The look on her face as he had spoken those harsh words to her were clear.<p>

Despair, and hurt.

He had seen her suppress her tears, bite back what she wanted to say. He expected more . . .

For her to fight him. Beg him. At least ask why he was so inexplicably angry with her. The moment he had told her not to call him by name, was the moment she had stopped fighting. She let him speak, let him say those things. She had given up.

And then she had left. Dragging herself from the room, in obvious pain. He wanted to help her. But his mind willed him to stay where he was. He could never love someone who almost let his sister die. Lovisa had taken Eowyn with her!

Lovisa was the reason Eowyn lay here.

Eomer ran a hand over his face. Faintly he could hear crying. It was as if she was trying to hide it from him. Eomer got up, the small seedling of guilt sprouting in his gut, and shut the door. It was her fault.

The next morning, Eomer, left his sisters side to attend a meeting in the throne room or Minas Tirith. It was now his duty, as the heir to the throne of Rohan. He passed by Lovisa's door without a glance. Nothing could be heard within.

When he came to the throne room, he was slightly awed by the rising ceiling, and tall pillars of white marble. Gandalf stood before them, looking each of them in the eye.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn stood with his arms crossed, staring up at the white throne of the king.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it," he said calmly.

"It's only a matter of time," said Gandalf, "he has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

The room was silent, until Gimli spoke up, drawing his pipe from his bearded mouth:

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," he said, looking away from them he added, "I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn turned sharply to Gandalf, a frown set on his face.

"No. There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" asked Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," said Aragorn, his voice growing with each word. Eomer frowned, they would die, surely.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," he told them.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us," Aragorn explained. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," breathed Legolas with a small smile.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" asked Gimli, puffing on his pipe.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf reminded them. Aragorn stepped forward, confidence radiating from him.

"Oh, I think he will."

They set to work gathering their forces. Eomer would take any of his men that were able to ride and bear their swords. Many had suffered though, the ranks were sparse. As he prepared for the battle in a tent on the Pelennor, he was visited by Aragorn. Eomer warmly clasped hands with the more kingly looking ranger.

Aragorn wore the white tree emblazoned on the front of his tunic. Freshly shaven, he looked like a true lord of Gondor.

"Eomer," Aragorn greeted, "there was something I would like to discuss with you before we ride out."

"Then speak it, my friend, tell me what you wish to say," Eomer told him, taking a seat in a low chair. His eyes followed Aragorn as he turned away from him. Hands folded across his chest he did not look at Eomer when he began to speak.

"I went to visit Lovisa."

Eomer stiffened.

"She would not open the door to me . . . I who have been a brother to her," Aragorn continued. "Not even the Head of the House of Healing would let me in."

There was a long pause. In the silence, men could be heard moving about outside the tent walls. The clatter of hooves and clanging of metal. Aragorn's shoulders slumped.

"Would you know, why she would do this? She suffers greatly from her wounds."

"It is a delicate matter, Aragorn," Eomer responded in a low voice.

"Lovisa will be a cripple, if her wounds are not tended to correctly," Aragorn went on, yet to register what Eomer had said. But the one word that struck Eomer, was the word "cripple". He heaved a sigh, shutting his eyes. Being called a cripple in Rohan, was almost like losing ones honor.

"She should not be on her feet, at all- wait," Aragorn turned to Eomer sharply. A hard look in his gray eyes. "What is a delicate matter?"

Eomer straightened, holding his head up high.

"I have broken any bond, the lady and I share," he told Aragorn.

"The lady?" Aragorn murmured. "Lovisa . . ."

"My trust in her was misplaced and I no longer view her in such a manner."

"Do my ears deceive me?" asked Aragorn.

"I retracted my offer of marriage, she and I hold no other agreements," Eomer said. Aragorn looked at him with a look of confusion. He sank into a chair, looking far older than Eomer had ever seen the ranger. Aragorn settled his gaze on Eomer.

"What has caused this?"

"I asked her to watch over Eowyn. She did not, Eowyn came here and nearly died," Eomer stated. "She broke her word to me."

"Eomer-"

"I cannot marry a woman who does not keep her promise, Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed, hanging his head.

"Never have I seen Lovisa to do this. She is a spirit that will not wallow in despair, and lock herself away," he said. Aragorn stood and looked down at him. "Lovisa loves you, far more than anyone she has ever met. Even her sister."

Aragorn turned and exited the tent. Leaving Eomer to think over what he had just said.

* * *

><p>Lovisa lay upon her bed, staring at the same spot she had been staring at for the past day. She ignored any who bothered to knock on her door. Even Aragorn. Aragorn had been the most belligerent. Knocking for nearly an hour, pleading with her to let him come in.<p>

As much as she wanted to, she didn't let him in. The only one to get in was the Lead Healer, Ioreth. She carefully bandaged her wounds, tutting at how blood soaked they were, and pulling her hair back into a braid. The kindly woman said no words to her, nor did she ask questions.

Another knock on the door, pulled her from her dazed wanderings.

"Lovisa?" the voice asked through the door. Aragorn. "Lovisa, I implore you, let me in."

She stayed silent, unmoving on her bed. She heard him sigh.

"We are leaving . . . to the Black Gate, to give Frodo time. We are all going."

So, they were leaving her again.

"Lovisa, you cannot lock yourself away! It is not you, do not hide yourself!"

Lovisa sat up, grimacing at the sharp pain it induced.

"I will come back, Lovisa, stay safe."

Silence filled the air then. Lovisa turned to look at the door, her red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks evidence of her tears. He was right. She couldn't hide away forever.

After carefully dragging herself out of her room, Lovisa made her way to the gardens. There she would have a full view of the Pelennor. She could see the long line of riders weaving across the charred earth, heading for the cloud covered lands of Mordor. She watched until a healer ran into the garden, frantically ushering her back into the House of Healing.

On the plains, Aragorn watched Eomer look back at the White City.

* * *

><p><strong>ARGH! Eomer, why you so pig-headed? You can obviously tell he still loves her. Next chapter next Saturday! Review! <strong>

**~CHAO**


	13. Chapter 13 Despair

**Oh my . . . what happened? I was gone, and I neglected my writing! **

**Luckily, wait for it . . . . . . wait for it . . . . . I MADE THE SOCCER TEAM! Booyah!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Despair<strong>

The day passed in silent solitude. Lovisa still lay upon her bed, but her door was open. Ioreth insisted that it be. She scowled at the table beside her bed, and the small little vase holding a small little pink flower. Despite it being from Merry, she hated it.

She hated that she felt so helpless. She hated that she just felt so empty. Lovisa wanted to ride, to let her worries melt away, but she couldn't walk. The pain just kept growing and growing until even sitting was painful. Something told her it would be a long time before she walked again.

* * *

><p>Another day passed. Eowyn having recently awoken visited her. Lovisa kept her silence as Eowyn lowered herself into the chair at her bedside.<p>

"Lovisa?" she asked, reaching out a hand to brush her curling locks away from her face. She was not in a very presentable state. Her dress was wrinkled, hair untamed, she did not react to Eowyn's touch.

"My friend, what troubles you so?" she asked softly. Lovisa shut her eyes. "Please, tell me! Do not leave me in the dark!"

"Eomer," she finally croaked. Eowyn frowned, worrying written on her face.

"Eomer? What of Eomer?"

"He does not want to marry me, he won't bear to have me in his sight," she said quietly. Eowyn's frown deepened. Not fully understanding.

"Does not want to marry you?" she asked in disbelief. "But he asked you himself! He loves you!"

Lovisa shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No, no. I broke my promise to him. My promise to protect you! It is my fault!"

Understanding dawned on Eowyn's face. It was then replaced with guilt, remembering how she had also guilted Lovisa into coming with her to Gondor. If it was anyone's fault, it was her's. She had done this, to her friend. But what she did not understand was why Eomer had reacted to strongly to it. She had lived after all.

"Oh, Lovisa, I am sorry," she breathed. Leaving her chair, she sat on the edge of the bed and embraced Lovisa as her sobs wracked her body. Eowyn already knew she couldn't walk. As Lovisa cried, Eowyn stroked her hair and rocked them both back and forth.

She deeply regretted not waking sooner, to explain to Eomer what she did. Looking up Eowyn saw the new Steward of Gondor standing in the door way watching. His eyes laced with sympathy. Eowyn looked away quickly. Finally Lovisa pushed Eowyn away.

"I will be alright," Lovisa said firmly.

"Lovisa-"

"Don't worry Eowyn," Lovisa laughed. "I will be alright, and walking in the next few days. You needn't worry about me!" Eowyn gave her a disbelieving look. "You don't have to sit here with me, go!"

Eowyn stood uncertainly, as Lovisa made shooing motions with her hands. Lovisa was putting on a brave face. Slowly, Eowyn left. She went to the gardens and stared out over the field of the Pelennor. Despair creeping over her.

As she watched, she heard someone approach. Part of her knew who it was, so she spoke without restraint.

"The city has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold."

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain," said the Steward, Faramir.

Eowyn turned to Faramir, admiring his optimism.

"I do not believe this darkness will endure." He took her hand, and grasped it tightly in his own. Warmth flooded through Eowyn, she smiled weakly, resting her head on his shoulder. Part of her desperately hoped that Eomer would return safely so that she could explain to him what she did. Part of her hoped this moment never stopped.

* * *

><p>Another day passed, and Lovisa found that she was not hungry. She did not want to eat, just to lay in bed, loathing her weakness. How could she be so weak, to not even try and ride with Aragorn to the Black Gate. What coward was she? She did not even fight it.<p>

Near the setting of the sun, Lovisa pulled herself from her bed, donning a simple gown, gifted to her by Eowyn. The gray fabric was smooth to the touch, and flowed as she stood gazing out over the Pelennor. She knew the sun was setting, yet none could see any light. The black clouds of Mordor, hung heavy over the horizon and blocked all light. Lovisa shivered as if stung by some biting cold wind.

Was Aragorn safe? Were Legolas, Gimli and Pippen? Was . . . Eomer? Bitter tears crept into her eyes, as she balled up her hands into tight fists. She didn't even fight with him, making him see reason. Limping to a nearby bench she sat with a heavy sigh, rubbing the sore flesh and keeping her brown eyes fixed on the black peaks of Mordor.

When she slept that night, she only had dreams of her friends deaths. Of Eomer's. Then she watched as her sister died. Lovisa sat up, sweat on her brow. The room was dark, and cold, as she held her knees closer to her body. Putting her head in-between her knees. Was she doomed to forever feel hopeless? What was wrong with her.

When she finally fell into a fitful sleep, a voice whispered to her. Its creeping voice in her mind. The seductive call of it, until a bright burning eye fill her dreams. Promising to her gifts, and power. Even, offering to spare her friends, Eomer, her family. It's dark claws burrowed themselves into her flesh like decaying hands ripping from the earth. She screamed in her dream as heat filled her veins. A blinding, burning, searing heat that threatened to devour her.

When dawn came, she lay in her bed exhausted. To weak to rise or call for aid. To weak to even cry. She fell asleep again, only to be haunted by the same burning eye, digging into her very soul.

* * *

><p>They approached the Black Gates. Aragorn frowned, they had not been opposed for the whole of the journey. He glanced at his comrades, finding them all watching him or staring up at the tall gates. They stopped, and Pippen voiced their thoughts.<p>

"Where are they?"

Aragorn spurred his horse forward, followed by Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas and Gimli. They rode to the gates, bearing the banner of Gondor. Once there under its great shadow they halted and Aragorn called out to the gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

As if they were waiting the gates groaned open, slowly opening wide enough to allow a lone rider to pass through them. The rider was clad entirely in black, only his lower face showing. It was cut and bloody, festered with diseases.

"My master," the rider hissed. "Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?"

Aragorn grimaced as the lips of the messenger split as he spoke and blood flowed from the cuts.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," said Gandalf.

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the rider said with a smile. "As well as a message." The rider pulled a white shirt from his black robes.

Pippen gasped. It was Frodo's Mithril shirt.

"Frodo," breathe Pippen.

The rider threw the shirt to Gandalf.

"Frodo!"

"Silence!" commanded Gandalf.

"No!"

"There is also a woman. Her mind is slowly being consumed by my master, she will not last long," the rider went on.

"Silence!" Gandalf urged Pippen, not listening to the words of the rider. The rider laughed in a low cackle.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did. As does the woman."

"What woman?" Gimli asked. The rider grinned.

"Doest she go by the name, Lady Lovisa of Rivendell?"

"You speak lies!" spat Eomer suddenly. Aragorn could see anger on his face.

"Yes, the Lovisa. She now lies in cold slumber, under the will of my master."

Eomer growled, but his shoulders sagged. Aragorn grew disgusted as the rider laughed at their distress. Casually he rode to the riders side.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade," taunted the rider. Aragorn drew his sword quickly, and drove it at the rider. The head of Sauron's messenger was cut from his body.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," said Gimli.

"I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn said firmly. As he turned his horse the Black Gates moaned as they were opened wider. Aragorn paused, watching as an army of marching orcs came into view, and Barad-dûr, the eye staring at him.

"Pull back! Pull back!" he cried and led them away from the gate back to his army of men, with haste. As he approached he could see the men, fear in their eyes.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground," he commanded. He then turned and addressed them, sternly.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see _in your eyes_ the same fear that would take the _heart_ of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship, but _it is not this day_. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but _it is not this day_! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" he roused them.

They responded by drawing their swords, and raising their shields. They waited as the army of orcs surrounded them. Closing them into a circle and outnumbering them greatly.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," said Gimli near him.

"What about side by side with a friend?" asked Legolas.

"Aye, I could do that."

Aragorn allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Beside him Eomer heaved a sigh.

"What regret, I have," he said.

"What is that regret?" asked Aragorn.

Eomer did not respond. Instead he turned his gaze to the host of Mordor, now surrounding the men of the West. Eomer did not want to respond. In himself he felt an undeniable well of guilt. She was in the grasp of Sauron. He left her.

Aragorn frowned and looked away. His gaze drawn up to the tower rising in the distance, surrounded by the barren lands of Mordor and the jutting rocks like towers of sharp knife blades. He saw the red eye, the eye of Sauron.

"Aragorn . . ." a sinister voice whispered in his mind, "_Elessar _. . ."

Aragorn turned back to look at Gandalf who gave him a questioning look. It would take a miracle, for them to survive. A miracle to save Middle Earth. Tears stung his eyes as he realized that many would never return alive to their homelands.

"For Frodo," he said calmly. Turning, he raised his sword and ran to meet fate.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter seems to be a bit all over the place. Hm. Well, I don't know when I'll get to post again, because of my busy, busy, busy schedule. But I will try to do it every Saturday if I have the time. Thank you all so much, your reviews always give me the boost I need to keep writing!<strong>

**Next chapter (spoiler ALERT) Eomer comes back to Minas Tirith, what does he find? A certain Lady from Dol Amroth, Lovisa's family coming to visit, and a pestering father? :0 Say WHAT!  
><strong>

**~CHAO**


	14. Chapter 14 One Step Forward, Two Steps B

**Well, it's Saturday (sort of). As promised, but really long. Don't know how I did it. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN:<em> One step Forward, Two steps Back<em>**

"Lovisa?" A cool voice asked in her ear. It held a sense of worry, urgency, and panic. Lovisa tried opening her eyes but found that her eyelids were like blocks of solid marble. Unwilling to open at her command.

"Lovisa, please, wake. The darkness has passed!"

Lovisa tried again. Still her eyelids refused to move. Instead she listened as the voice pleaded with her more. Begging for her wake. She listened as the voice told her about the eagles that had come, bearing the good news.

Mordor had fallen. Sauron had fallen. And the men were coming home.

Lovisa tried to move her body, anything. Sometimes she would feel hands brushing across her forehead, lifting her head to let water slide into her mouth. Then lifting her body to change her clothing, adjusting blankets, and brushing her hair. Lovisa tried to move.

Slowly, she did. First it was her fingers. Curling around the linens as she tried to lift her hand. Then finally both hands. The voice noticed and was happy. It was Eowyn that was speaking to her. Eowyn would take her hands and speak to her, excitement in her voice, as Lovisa would squeeze her hand with what she spoke of.

More days passed and then, Lovisa opened her eyes one morning. It was sudden, she could move. A smile spread across her face. She brought her hands up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the cool stone.

She stood unsteadily, her leg twinging with pain as she limped over to the wash basin and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Lovisa gasped and stumbled away. Did she really see what she just saw? Was that really her? Shaking she rose back up and looked into the mirror again.

It was her.

Her face was more gaunt than she remembered. Yet, it was not gruesome. The mane of curling brown hair was a mess as usual, but she looked more mature than she'd ever remembered. Thinner from lack of food, more solemn. Her eyes held her pain.

The door opened and Lovisa turned. Eowyn walked in, a small smile on her lips, but it fell when she saw the bed was empty. Eowyn looked over at Lovisa and gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth, as the bowl of soup she held fell to the floor.

"You're awake!" she beamed.

"Eowyn-"

"You feel well?" she hurried on. "Lovisa! You look well!"

"Is that a surprise?" she asked uncertainly. Eowyn came to her and grabbed her hands, kissing her knuckles.

"Never! But wait! The men are arriving today, do you want to come and greet them?" Eowyn asked. Lovisa hesitated. She would see Eomer. He did not want to see her. Eowyn saw her hesitation, and frowned.

"I will not force you to go."

"I know, Eowyn," she sighed. "I . . . can't go."

Eowyn nodded, her resolve to speak with her brother becoming ever stronger. Eowyn left Lovisa after she helped her get dressed, brushed her hair, and gotten Lovisa a bowl of soup to eat. Lovisa sat on the edge of her bed and listened as cheers and celebrations went up in the city.

It was slow at first but then grew, as the men came up the many levels of the city. Lovisa balled her hands up into tight fists as she pictured it. Too cowardly to go out and face him? To greet Aragorn? She stood with determination and went to the door. Her hand pausing above the door handle.

* * *

><p>Eowyn stood near the Citadel as the men rode up. Aragorn, proud and kingly on his horse, followed by her brother, his eyes searching the gathered crowd and settling on her. A smile crossed his face. Next came the Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, clothed in a handsome blue cloak. Beside her Faramir greeted them all.<p>

Only a few short days ago he had pledged a troth to her. He was going to ask Eomer for her hand in marriage at tonights celebrations. The men dismounted and bowed to her, while greeting Faramir.

"I take it you journeyed well?" Faramir said.

"Indeed," Aragorn said clasping their forearms in greeting. "Any news I do not know?"

"Nay, milord."

Eomer approached her and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back. As he pulled away a delighted smile came to his face.

"What is this? What is your cause for such happiness?"

"A safe return of my brother and opened eyes," she replied smiling. Beside her Faramir smiled softly to himself, which Eomer saw.

"Why did you not come down when I sent for you?" he asked. Eowyn's smile slipped.

"Come we must speak alone."

* * *

><p>Eowyn led Eomer down the hall, nearing the room of Lovisa. The only way to settle this misunderstanding was to have them both hear and understand each others sides. And for Eomer to know what she did. Finally Eomer stopped.<p>

"Eowyn, where are we going?" he demanded.

"I need to explain something to you," she said. Eomer frowned.

"Explain, what?"

Eowyn sighed, glancing at the door behind her.

"What I did to Lovisa."

Puzzlement crossed her brothers face. She turned and opened the door, finding Lovisa standing right there, frozen. Lovisa gasped as she saw over her shoulder and ducked behind the door. Eowyn looked back at Eomer.

"Please?"

Eomer sighed, his eyes on anything but her.

"Very well," he said and followed her into Lovisa's room. Lovisa was not there. Eowyn went to the door leading to the bathroom, and knocked on it.

"Lovisa? Please come out and let me explain. I cannot when you are not here."

It was silent for a moment. And Eowyn thought she might not open the door. But the door slowly opened and Lovisa stepped out, avoiding Eomer as she took a seat on the edge of her bed facing away from Eomer. Eomer watched her, his face blank of any emotion.

"It was I, Eomer, that forced Lovisa to come to Minas Tirith," Eowyn said.

Eomer looked at her sharply. His face unreadable, as he looked from her to Lovisa.

"_What?_" he choked out. Eowyn grimaced slightly, wringing her hands as he looked as if he'd been struck. He sank into a chair dropping his head into his hands. Eowyn went to him, getting to her knees and gently taking his hands in hers.

"I am so sorry, Eomer," she told him, "I was selfish, and forced my friend into something she did not want."

"Forced?" came his muffled response. Eowyn nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Lovisa, who sat still facing away, her back straight.

"Indeed. Lovisa had every intention on remaining at Dunharrow. She wanted your trust and to do as you had asked. But I, begged her to come. I made her see that she could not protect me if I was not there. I am at fault not her." Eowyn hoped that her brother would see reason. See the truth of her words.

He lifted his head and looked over her at Lovisa, regret and shame in his eyes. Lovisa still faced away, unwilling to turn and look. Eowyn sighed and stood. Eomer's eyes landed on her, a grim look on his face.

"I am sorry, Eomer. But it is not I that deserves the forgiving." Without another word, Eowyn turned and left the room.

oOo

Lovisa listened as the door opened and closed, leaving her with Eomer. Her hands were still balled tightly in her lap, eyes trained on the window. She would not cry in front of him, she could not. The air was filled with silence as she just listened. Eomer did not seemed to move from where he sat. She could live with that.

It seemed like ages when she heard the scuffing of boots on the stone floor. Immediately she tensed, hunching her shoulders, and waiting for . . . anything.

A hand brushed her hair off her shoulder, gently running over her brown curls. How much she dearly wished to take that hand and kiss it! What she would give to just have him hug her. In her mind she wondered if there was any deal where she could get a hug from him everyday. Yet, that ship had sailed.

"Lovisa?" Eomer asked in a low tone. His voice cracking as he said her name. She nearly groaned, hearing her name in his lips. But she held it in. Slowly she looked up at him, and instantly regretted it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew he saw, and quickly hid her face from him. Hiding her face behind her hair.

How weak was she? Silently she cursed herself, in ways that would have Aragorn looking at her with that stern glare of his. Eomer knelt by her. Concern on his face.

"Lovisa? Do not cry, I meant not to hurt you as I did," he told her. That only made the tears worse. She silently begged for him to stop talking. "But I did not know of what had occurred between you and my sister. Lovisa the words I said to you were out of anger, and fear. I do love you."

Lovisa shook her head, trying to still quell her tears.

"No. You said you could never love anyone like me. You said-" she muttered.

"Lovisa. Lovisa," he moaned. "I did not know! Trust me, I do truly love you. I could not stop thinking of you."

"Cut the crap, Lord Eomer," she snapped, "lovey-dovey words won't work on me."

Eomer grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly. Then he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. To her greatest embarrassment.

"Lovisa," he said sternly. "I cannot live without you. I care too deeply for you. Now I realize that what you did was out of love for me and keeping the promise you made to me of watching over Eowyn. Can you forgive me?"

Lovisa swatted his hand away weakly. She refused to meet his eye.

"How do I know what you say is true?" she asked him.

"Can you not trust my word?" he asked with a frown. Lovisa stood suddenly.

"I am too deeply hurt," she told him with an air of sadness, and left. Eomer watched after her, sighing. She was hurt because of him. But somehow he would make it up to her, and make her believe him.

oOo

The next day passed in relative calmness. The city was bustling with the preparation of the coronation of the king. Lovisa was sitting in Eowyn's room, listening as she told her about the local gossip. But mostly, the preparations for the return to Rohan.

"We will be taking Theoden, to bury him," she was saying. Lovisa nodded. "Will you come with us?" At this Lovisa paused, and Eowyn frowned. "Lovisa?"

"I do not think it would be wise," she said slowly. Eowyn's frown deepened.

"Not wise? Whatever for- no!" Eowyn said. "You did not make amends with Eomer?" Lovisa remained silent as she played with the fabric of her gown. "Lovisa, you were supposed to-"

"How can I, Eowyn?" Lovisa asked, raising her eyes to meet hers. "How can I after all that he said to me? It hurt, deeply."

"But he . . . loves you! How can . . . it not be enough?"

"I don't know, Eowyn. I cannot forget it, nor can I ignore it."

Eowyn threw her hands in the air.

"You can forgive!"

"But has he forgiven me? Or has he realized that what he did was wrong, and only apologizing for the accusation?" asked Lovisa quietly. Eowyn sighed, sad and unhappy with the situation. They sat in silence for a while until Eowyn finally spoke.

"Though you may not believe it, Eomer does love you."

Lovisa looked up with a small smile. Almost as if she believed.

oOo

It was a sunny day, and the men were sitting around a table. But at this point in time, they were taking a respite. A meal, and a good stretch. Eomer sat gazing out the window with a frown on his face. He had been distracted today. His thoughts mainly on Lovisa. He had been useless in the planning meeting, as tedious as is was.

Lord Imrahil sank into the chair next to him, a goblet in his hands full of wine. Eomer nodded absentmindedly to him. Imrahil watched him for a moment.

"What are your plans, Eomer, now that you are Rohan's king?" he asked suddenly. Eomer jolted, turning his eyes on the dark haired lord.

"My plans?"

Imrahil nodded and took a sip of his wine. Eomer swallowed thickly.

"I suppose, firstly, that Theoden King must be set to rest and the Mark must be rebuilt. Take inventory on our supplies, and our ills," he said thoughtfully. "We were greatly ravaged."

Imrahil nodded in agreement, taking another sip.

"Have you thought about the long run?"

"Nay, I have not."

"Not a Queen to bear you an heir?" asked Imrahil. Eomer almost smiled. But stopped himself. There was someone, but she was most likely not willing to bear him anything at the moment. Not until he'd won her trust back, and her.

Imrahil took his silence as a no. The lord looked at Eomer appraisingly and nodded to himself.

"I have a daughter," he began. Alarm bells rang in Eomer's mind. He did not want to be betrothed to anyone at the moment. At least not Imrahil's daughter if that was what he was offering. "She is a well mannered lady, and has come to Minas Tirith for Aragorn's coronation. You may want to meet her."

Eomer inclined his head politely. "I will see to it that I may." Imrahil smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Vaguely Eomer wondered what exactly he was going to do. At least he had not offered her hand in marriage yet.

oOo

Lovisa stood in the crowd near Eowyn. She could see Eomer not far from her, and kept her eyes riveted to the steps where Gandalf, robbed in white was with Aragorn. Aragorn knelt before Gandalf, as Gandalf lowered the crown upon his head.

"Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed," said Gandalf loudly.

Aragorn turned and faced them. Looking like a king, and a smile found its way onto Lovisa's face. As Aragorn gazed at the people gathered, he addressed them all.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world… that we may share in the days of peace."

The crowd applauded him.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta," Aragorn sang lowly. He descended the stairs. Lovisa mouthing the words in the Common tongue under her breath.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world," she said. Somehow she had remembered the words. Aragorn passed them, and Lovisa curtsied. Aragorn caste her a warm smile.

He moved further, until he came to the elves, where he greeted Legolas.

"Hannon le," Aragorn said to Legolas. Legolas smiled at him and gestured with his head behind him. Lovisa's face broke into a grin when she saw why. Elrond approached with a flag bearer. But then the bearer came out from behind the banner, and it was Arwen. Lovisa knew that Aragorn was shocked. Elrond nudged Arwen forward, tears blatantly evident in his eyes.

As Arwen approached Aragorn, she curtsied to him, her eyes also filled with tears. But Aragorn lifted her chin, and kissed her. Lovisa smiled. Aragorn and Arwen deserved each other. She found her eyes drifting to Eomer, and saw that he was watching her. Averting her gaze Lovisa felt her face heat up.

Aragorn moved through the crowd until he came to the hobbits. Merry, Pippen, Frodo, and Sam bowed to him but Aragorn shook his head.

"My friends! You bow to _no_ one."

Aragorn bowed to them and everyone followed. Lovisa smiled at them, but was sure that they could not see her.

oOo

"Lov! Lov!" a voice cried to her in the hall. Turning Lovisa grinned as she caught sight of the ever familiar head of tumbling brown curls much like her own.

"Sonia!"

Her little sister leaped into her arms and she hugged her tightly.

"Lov, I missed you!" Sonia said brightly when they pulled apart. Lovisa held her little sister out at arms length.

"Look at you! Did you grow while I was gone?" she asked. Sonia gave her a exasperated look.

"No," Sonia replied in a 'duh' sounding voice.

Sonia was everything Lovisa was not. Gently mannered, well and properly dressed, and more lovely. They shared the same curling brown hair and eyes, save for the abundance of freckles on Lovisa's face. Lovisa frowned.

"I missed you birthday."

"It comes every year, Lov," Sonia said. Lovisa smiled.

"You don't turn fifteen everyday," she said smartly.

"Hush," Sonia said, "Ada wants to see us."

Taking her hand, Sonia led Lovisa to the end of the hall where Aragorn and Arwen stood with Lord Elrond and his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Near them were Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Lovisa!" Elrond greeted her. Her embraced her and pulled away, with an appraising eye. "You are thinner and you have a limp."

"I did travel," Lovisa told him seriously. Elrond nodded.

"Aye, you did."

"I cannot believe that you brought Sonia with you!" Lovisa said. Sonia should be back in Rivendell, safe. Elrond frowned.

"For now that conversation is for another time," he said.

"Lovisa!" said Elladan warmly. He hugged her, followed by Elrohir. "Up to no good?"

"Not at the moment," muttered Lovisa, "My reputation precedes me. No one will let me leave the upper levels."

"Worry not, sister, we shall help you in your endeavors," Elrohir beamed. Lovisa gave them thankful smiles.

"Arwen," she said turning to the maiden in question. "It is good to see you."

"You as well, Lovisa," Arwen said in return. Sonia gripped her hand tightly.

"Can you show me around?" she asked. Lovisa nodded with an amused laugh.

Sonia dragged her out of the hall and to the gardens, determined to explore them thoroughly.

oOo

The wedding for Aragorn and Arwen was held the next day. The ceremony was simple, and lovely all the same. For the two lovers everything was finally right. Elrond tried not to show it, but he was devastated. As the two were bound to each other, a cheer went up in the crowd.

Then Aragorn placed the crown of Gondor on her head, making her his Queen. No one objected, and Aragorn was immensely happy.

The celebration was held in the hall. Music filled the air, as Sonia lively chatted with the hobbits. The four were greatly fond of Sonia and answered any of her questions.

"Did you really fight a giant spider?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Aye, I did," Sam told her. Lovisa smiled and watched as couples danced. Tuning her sister out. Legolas came to her and asked her to dance.

She was awful. Her limp only adding to the non-grace of it. He seemed to not mind. She then danced with Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn, each bringing laughter from her. She danced with Elrond, and finally got the chance to talk about bringing Sonia to Gondor.

"Why?" she asked.

"The Eldar are leaving Middle Earth, Lovisa. Sonia cannot stay in Rivendell. The Age of Men has begun, the elves are leaving. It is time that you lived with your own race."

Tears pricked her eyes.

"It's not long is it?" she asked. Elrond offered a small sad smile.

"Aragorn will take care of you both," he said, his eyes drifting over to Aragorn and Arwen where they danced. As the night had deepened they had slowly made their way to the edge of the hall. Ever nearer to the doors. Lovisa couldn't help but smirk. Elrond watched sadly.

"Arwen loves Aragorn, Ada, she made her choice. Let her have her happiness, and you yours," Lovisa said. He raised a brow. "Remember her with love and fondness. She will never truly leave you."

"Lovisa, that is not so," he told her.

"In your heart it is," she countered stubbornly. The corners of Elronds mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He kissed her brow and continued dancing with her.

Later, Aragorn and Arwen had snuck away into the night. But the celebration did not stop. Lovisa, was asked to dance more, to her dismay. But her partners learned quickly of her poor talent, they just politely ignored it. All were Gondorian Lords. She didn't know if that should make her feel better or not.

But it was then that she saw him. Eomer dancing with the most beautiful woman Lovisa had ever seen. Long flowing dark locks, pale porcelain skin, and deep blue eyes in a stunning gown. She watched as they danced. She laughed, he laughed. Up on the dais, Lord Imrahil watched with what could only be described as pleasure. They looked alike.

Lovisa stumbled slightly and apologized to her partner and excused herself. Running from the dance floor and out into the dark gardens. She ran deep into the flower beds, and to the stone railing overlooking the city, the Pelannor, and the land beyond.

She gasped, placing a hand on her chest to try and steady her beating heart. It beat frantically inside her. Who was that? Why was he dancing with her? How could anyone possibly be that beautiful. And it didn't help that she was tall.

She felt intense jealousy towards the woman, it made her want to take a horse and ride out over the Pelannor and never come back. Better yet, she wanted to hack at something with a sword. How could she be so blind. As she had spoken to Eowyn earlier, and Elrond, she had started to think that maybe Eomer did love her. And that she could forgive him.

But . . . . how could she compare to that . . . woman? He would never look at her again. And with that realization, her heart plummeted in her chest. What could she do now? Nothing. She gripped the stone railing and shut her eyes tightly. Was her luck just that bad?

A twig snapped.

Whirling around she stared wildly into the darkness.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

She was met with silence. Warily she stared into the darkness, hoping that she would be able to see something.

Then someone stepped out of the shadows. Clad in all black they approached her, slowly and calmly. Lovisa tried backing away but found that she was trapped against the rail.

"Stay back!" she commanded.

"Now why would I do that?" asked the figure. The tone was sarcastic, and cynical.

"I'm warning you-"

"What are you going to do? Scream?" the figure said. Lovisa clamped her mouth shut. "Good girl. Now come here."

"No."

"You really don't want to greet your own family?" The figure removed his hood and Lovisa gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>O.O I had to. I am so sorry. But, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger!<strong>

**The reviews are AWESOME! Don't worry, I won't keep Lovisa and Eomer apart much longer. I myself am dying to get them back together. I just need that moment where it feels right.**

**~Chao**


	15. Chapter 15 Now We Understand

******Yeah . . . so this is late. But it is still here, which makes it AWESOME. **

**WillowDamon17: stranger danger!**

**blackrosewitch1996: (gasp!) Hold your horses, it works out in the end ;) **

**Vampwolf92: but cliffhangers make the story more suspenseful! (i hate them too :) )**

**Rogue's Queen: I know. She's kinda intimidating yet really nice . . . at least to me it seems that way!**

**Eva Sirico: Surprise! I uploaded TWO chapters in ONE day! Who's the man? yea!**

**TheOneTrueAranel: Aw, thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Now we understand<br>**

"_You really don't want to greet your own family?" The figure removed his hood and Lovisa gasped, her eyes growing wide._  
>"<em>What are <em>you _doing here?"_

* * *

><p>Lovisa simply stood staring at the man. He was just like her in looks. The same brown curly hair and eyes, yet his had a crazed look in them. She swallowed. Lovisa had not seen her brother since the day her and Sonia came to Middle Earth.<p>

"Artur," she breathed. A smile spread across his face. Yet he looked haggard, thin, and twitched every now and then.

"That's my girl," he said. "I've come to take you and little Sonia home."

"But what if I don't want to go home?" she countered without thinking. Artur's face darkened and he stepped forward menacingly.

"You will come home Lovisa!" he growled, snatching her wrist in his hand and giving it a pain jerk. She fell against him, and nearly vomited at the horrendous stench coming from his clothing.

"Let me go!"

"You will listen to me, Lovisa!" he growled squeezing tighter. She cried out in pain as she heard her wrist pop. She sank to the ground, still trying to pull away as dark spots clouded her vision. He balled his fist into her hair.

"I didn't wander over this land for five years for nothing, Lovisa!" he told her, yanking her head back sharply. "Saruman promised me-"

"Saruman is dead!" she ground out. He shook her head viciously, pulling her hair even more.

"You are a liar!" he raged. He then shoved her away from him, looking mad. Lovisa backed away quickly, terrified of him. He had never been like this. Never. Artur had always been kind and gentle hearted.

"He poisoned your mind!" Lovisa told him. He whirled on her, eyes raging.

"Do. NOT. Lie. To. Me!" he screamed.

"I am not!" she said, cowering as he advanced on her. He raised a hand as if to strike her, but stopped as if a new thought had come to his mind.

"I will show you, Saruman still lives . . . yes. He does, he does," Artur spoke in a soft voice, his menacing figure standing above her as his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Lovisa glanced around herself frantically, searching for an out. He did not seem to be armed and for that she was glad. As he gazed dreamily over the Pelannor she crawled slowly to the edge of the garden. Making her way to where the trees led to the path and back to the safety of the bright lights of the hall. She almost made it, had Artur not turned and lunged for her.

She fought against his iron-like grip, calling out for help. With a swift swing to the back of her head the world around Lovisa closed in on her. Black spots swimming before her eyes until she felt her lids grow heavy and shut.

* * *

><p>She woke to the jostling motion that only belonged to riding. Save for that it was rougher, and more painful than riding should be. Opening her eyes, Lovisa found the ground speeding by rapidly. She tried to gasp but found her mouth full of cloth, the taste disgustingly bitter.<p>

Her eyes widened as she realized that she had been in fact kidnapped. Bound and gagged, and thrown over the back of a horse. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother, guiding the horse across the land. The grasses were tall, slightly green with the new spring. Were they in Rohan? How long had she been out?

She struggled against her bonds, grunting as the horse jumped and landed roughly. Artur turned slightly in his saddle and laughed.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up," he said almost thoughtfully.

"Sc-errh. Yo-ugh!" she said back at him, her words muffled by the cloth. He chuckled.

"Now, now, dearest," he said in a placating manner, "you just rest and leave the rest to me."

She grunted and began to struggle more. Yet again the same pain bloomed in the back of her skull and her world became black.

* * *

><p>It was the morning after the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen, when Eowyn went to Lovisa's bedchamber and found it untouched. Frowning she checked the washroom and the wardrobe, before finally heading to the gardens where Lovisa tended to spend much of her time.<p>

She admired the blooming flowers and even checked the area of the garden that Lovisa most liked, the purple flowers, delicate, yet considered a weed by most Gondorians. Lovisa had begged the gardener not to remove them the moment she had laid eyes on them. Eowyn smiled faintly and picked a few.

Yet, Lovisa was not in the garden. She passed a black brooch laying in the grass, only glancing at it briefly as she left the gardens. Perhaps she was in the library?

Eowyn checked many places, asking the servants if they had seen the dark haired maiden. None had seen her since last night. She turned the corner to one of the hallways and found Eomer talking to Lovisa's younger sister, Sonia.

"Well, have you seen her?" asked Sonia. Eomer looked down at the girl.

"No I have not seen Lovisa," he replied with a frown. Sonia's shoulders sagged.

"She promised to take me to the stables, today and show me all the horses that the Rohirrim ride," Sonia said quietly. Eowyn made her way to them.

"Good Morning, Lady Sonia," Eowyn greeted. Sonia flushed bright red and hurriedly curtsied.

"Good Morning Lady Eowyn! Have you seen Lovisa?" Sonia asked. Eowyn shook her head.

"Nay, I have not. She was not in her chambers nor the gardens, or anywhere for that matter," she said. Eomer's frown deepened.

"Perhaps she is at the stables?" suggested Sonia. Her eyebrows raised hopefully. Eowyn gave the girl a small nod. "She did say she would show me the horses, she must have forgotten to mention that she would meet me there."

"Did you say, she was not anywhere?" Eomer asked Eowyn. Eowyn nodded.

"I even checked the citadel and the houses of healing, thinking that maybe her leg was bothering her, but I could not find her."

Eomer nodded looking away thoughtfully.

"Did you see anything?" asked Sonia hopefully. Her brown eyes wide as she tried to get information from Eowyn. Eowyn frowned and shook her head. Then she paused.

"There was something in the gardens . . . now that you speak of it, there was a brooch-"

"Lets go see then!" Sonia said eagerly and began down the hall at a brisk pace. Eowyn and Eomer followed.

In the gardens, Eowyn pointed to the spot where the brooch lay. Sonia picked it up and ran her fingers across it, the shining metal glittered in the sunlight.

"Ada gave this to Lovisa," she said. "She would not leave it here."

"Ada?" asked Eomer.

"Yes. Our father, Lord Elrond."

Eomer frowned.

"You are a sister to Lady Lovisa?"

"Aye, my lord, she is my elder sister. Lord Elrond took us in and told us to call him 'Ada'," Sonia told him. Eomer sat down on the bench, and motioned for Sonia to join him.

Eomer had never realized that Lovisa's sister would be here. Nor her adoptive family. He was even more curious now, about how Lovisa came to this land.

"Can you tell me, how it happened?" he asked. Sonia tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"I suppose I may . . ." she then nodded, "aye, I will tell you." Sonia stood and let Eowyn sit next to Eomer on the bench before she, herself sat down on the grass.

Folding her hands in her lap, she began her story.

"I began when I was ten, and Lovisa was fifteen . . . ."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonia! Hurry up! We'll be late!" came Lovisa's frantic voice from downstairs. Sonia put down her brush and grabbed her bag. <em>

"_I'm coming!" she called. Turning the light off in her room she raced down the stairs and to the living room where Lovisa stood waiting. Both were wearing dresses, their hair done up nicely. They were going to their cousins wedding._

_Lovisa grabbed Sonia's hand and dragged her out the door, and to the driveway where the car waited. It was small and red, in the front seat was their brother. He was in his suit. Leaning out the window he called to them._

"_Hurry up, Princesses, we'll be late!"_

_Lovisa snorted and got into the front seat, Sonia getting into the back. He put it into reverse and pulled out of the driveway._

"_At this rate they'll be done with the vows," he joked, stopping at an intersection. Lovisa laughed._

"_Artur, I'm pretty sure they would wait."_

"_I know. Can't start a wedding without the flower girls can they? You both look pretty, by the way," he said._

"_I even remembered to grab the right shoes!" Sonia said happily. Artur looked at her from the rear view mirror._

"_Good! Giselle will be very, very happy!"_

* * *

><p>"But we never made it to the wedding," Sonia said, "Artur ran a light, and we were hit by a truck. It happened so fast, and all I remember is waking up here . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonia! Sonia! Wake up, Sonia!" came the frantic cries of her sister. Sonia winced as she opened her eyes, and light filled them. As everything came into focus, she saw that there were surrounded by trees. As far as the eye could see. Lovisa grabbed her head, forcing her to look at her.<em>

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I think so . . . what happened?" asked Sonia, feeling her head where she felt pain. Lovisa bit her lip, brushed Sonia's hair away from the cut on the side of her head._

"_We got hit by a car . . . and now we're here. Where ever here is . . ." Lovisa said. Sonia sat up, letting Lovisa help her to her feet. They still wore their dresses for the wedding._

"_Where is Artur?" Sonia asked, feeling tears come to her eyes._

"_I- I'm not sure . . . don't cry, Sonia. I'm sure we'll find him."_

_They wandered through the trees then. Deciding that they were in a forest. After awhile they stopped and rested. The sun sinking in the west. Sonia's feet hurt, she felt like crying and she was hungry. Whimpering she rested her head on Lovisa's lap. Lovisa stroked her hair, shushing her, and singing the song that their mother used to sing to them when they were little._

"_The blue anemone blooms now . . . curtsies and says, 'spring is here. Children merrily pick the flowers, and rush home laughing."_

_Sonia began to cry. Lovisa stopped singing and tried shushing her._

"_Hush, Sonia. I know your scared, but we're alright right now . . . hush Sonia, don't cry. . ."_

_Still she cried. When night fully fell, they huddled together, as the cold set in. Both were miserable and slept little. They awoke the next morning to an alarming sight._

_Two men, dark haired, and stunningly beautiful stood before them. Sonia sat up in alarm, waking Lovisa with her sudden movement. They both stood and Lovisa pushed Sonia behind her._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" she asked quickly. Fear in her voice. The two men __appraised them. Looking exactly alike, one spoke._

"_We mean you no harm, I am Elrohir, son of Elrond. And this is my brother, Elladan, son of Elrond. We come from Rivendell. We mean you no harm."_

_Sonia peeked at them from behind her sisters skirt._

"_I- I am Lovisa, d- daughter of John. This is Sonia, my sister. We are from Bloomington," said Lovisa warily. The two men frowned._

"_We have never heard of this, Bloomington," said the one that spoke. Elrohir._

"_It's in Illinois, in the country of the United States . . . where are we?"_

"_Not far from Rivendell, our home," said the second, Elladan. "In Middle Earth."_

_Lovisa stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over Sonia._

"_As in . . ." she frowned. "Well, I don't remember now . . . how strange."_

"_Lord of the Rings?" prompted Sonia. Lovisa frowned._

"_What?"_

"_The book."_

_Lovisa gasped and nodded._

"_Yeah, the book. Strange, I forgot it, what book?" she asked again. Sonia's eyes teared up. She was still hungry and cold, and now her sister was forgetting things._

* * *

><p>Sonia bit her lip. "When we came here, we began to forget our old home," she explained. "Lovisa forgot about things the most. I think it was because she was to go with the fellowship. But she always had this feeling that it was important."<p>

Eowyn frowned.

"I do not understand many of the things you speak of, but you are from another land?" she asked. Sonia nodded.

"We . . . well, we don't remember much about it now. Even though it has only been five years."

"Lord Elrond took you in then?" Eomer asked. Sonia nodded.

"Yes, after Elladan and Elrohir took us with them back home. Lovisa was very wary of them, and we explained to him the best we could of where we were from. He let us stay with him, and after a year, told us to call him, 'Ada', or father in the common tongue. Lovisa warmed up to everyone by then, and proved to be a challenge . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Lovisa stood up, her brow glistening with sweat as she sparred with Elladan. Her sword gripped tightly in her hand. Sonia sat in the grass reading her book. Not paying attention as her sister learned what was considered 'man's work'. <em>

_It was frowned upon, for her to be learning. But Lovisa could not be stopped. Lovisa wore men's clothing every day. Pants and tunics, and only dresses to dinners and formal affairs. Unlike Sonia, Lovisa did not like doing what was proper._

_But then, five years passed and a council was held. Lovisa went to it, and came back with the news that she would be going. Sonia cried, and Lovisa held her._

* * *

><p>"Aragorn, had taken Lovisa under his wing then. He promised to watch over her. Which I suspect was no easy task," said Sonia. "Lovisa was always breaking the rules, but she was always kind and took care of me. She even let me teach her Sindarian, or the language of the elves, and we would read together. We even forgot about where we came from . . . for a time. But when she left, it was all I could think about."<p>

Eomer nodded. It made sense now. Lovisa's rants about her not having family and that she had to take care of someone, her worry. It was for her sister. He now understood why she never spoke of her past. She barely remembered it.

"Lord Aragorn!" Sonia suddenly cried. Turning Eomer saw Aragorn standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"That is what Elrond told me as well, Sonia. It is good that more people know where you come from," he said with a smile. Sonia got to her feet.

"Have you seen Lovisa? We cannot find her, and only Ada's gift to her could be found here," Sonia said. Aragorn frowned and went to her, taking the brooch from her hand and looking at the ground. His frown only deepened from there.

He then did something that no king has ever been seen to do. He got down on his hands and knees and ran his fingers over the grass.

"There was a fight, no, a struggle," he said. Alarmed Eomer stood. "A man stood there, and a woman there . . . the man went towards the woman, and the woman fell, she sat here . . ." Aragorn moved away then, lifting something from the grass.

Hair.

Long, brown, and wildly curly hair that could only belong to one person. Lovisa. Aragorn stood with a grim look.

"Lovisa was attacked and taken," he said. Eomer felt the blood drain from his face. Eowyn gasped, and Sonia stood stock still.

"But who would want to take Lovisa?" asked Eowyn.

"I don't know but I do have an idea," Aragorn said. He bent down and picked up a piece of cloth. On it was a white hand that Eomer recognized. The white hand of Saruman.

* * *

><p>They were riding across the land. The wind whipping at their faces, but that did not bother the riders. They had one goal in mind, and that was the saving of a maiden. They had not rested in over a day.<p>

Eomer was restless. Even on his steed, Firefoot, he felt as if he were trudging through deep mud. The thought of Lovisa in the hands of Sarumans agents was unbearable to him. Where had he been when she was taken? Dancing with Princess Lothiriel, at Aragorns wedding. He cursed himself for being so thoughtless.

She was in harms way due to his negligence. He would find Lovisa and bring her home. To Edoras were she belonged. With him.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Yeah, um. Not sure I like this chapter, but I hit some writers block and I sat there, staring at my computer screen thinking, "what the heck is wrong with me? It's so cheesy! Her brother? That's the BEST you can do?" Then sat around the house moping, and trying to figure out how to dig myself out of the hole I'd just put myself into .<strong>

**Anyway, what can you do? Writers block hits everyone . . . like evil cliffhangers . . . and vanilla ice cream. Read! Enjoy! And above all . . . REVIEW to tell me your thoughts, about this chapter or story!**

**CHAO!**


	16. Chapter 16 Resolutions

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Resolutions  
><strong>

Lovisa woke, it was slightly dark. She felt around herself, cool hard stone beneath her fingertips. She shuddered at the feeling. In her gut she had a sinking feeling, like she was somewhere she didn't want to be. Looking around herself, she saw a slim pillar of light drafting in from a small crack in the door. In the light she could see the dust in the air floating eerily.

She was startled by hurried whispering. Turning her head she looked around the room. A pillar of black stone rose in the center and beyond it was a chair. Black and grand, yet unwelcoming in sharpness. Lovisa swallowed thickly. At the feet of the chair, sat a huddled mass of rags, rocking back and forth.

"No, no . . . master would not leave . . . spiteful little sister . . . lies, lies . . . lies," it said. A cold tremor of fear laced through her. Artur.

He continued to mutter, unaware of her consciousness. She stayed perfectly still, wondering how long she had been here. In . . . Isengarde. She shuddered, wishing that she had never left the hall at Minas Tirith over seeing Eomer dancing with another woman. How stupid was she? Artur continued to mutter under his breath, his hands gripping his long, tangled hair, oily and smelly with dirt and grime.

But there had to be a way out? Right?

"Lies . . . master is here, somewhere . . . she knows . . . she will tell, yes," Artur muttered.

The door was open, the little light it let in told her that it was daylight out side. Slowly she began to move, scooting towards the door.

"But I mustn't kill little sister . . . not yet . . . too soon."

Almost there. Lovisa kept her eyes on Artur's rocking body. Pity and sadness welled in her at his state. He wasn't her Artur anymore. Lovisa made it to the door, slowly dragging herself to her feet, and using the door to support herself. She was aware of her stomach being empty. It threatened to gurgle with protest. Wrapping her arm around her torso she opened the door slightly. Shuffling through it she made it to the room beyond. Leaving Artur's muttering in the dark room.

She turned and saw that it was a study, of a sort. Books were piled among scrolls, and candles melted in there holders were dark. She edged around one of the tables, glancing at the maps and texts, but not really reading them. In one lone wooden chair she found a sheathed dagger. Without any hesitation she grabbed it and headed for the door.

A screech filled the air and the doors to the dark room where Artur was flew open. Revealing an enraged and bloodshot Artur, a sword in his hand.

"Did I say you could leave?" he demanded advancing on her. Lovisa pulled open the doors and flew down the hall, running as fast as her injured leg allowed. The pain of each step radiated to her calves, her hip and then telling her brain to stop. She had to keep running. Looking over her shoulder, Artur was following and gaining.

Would he kill her? His sister? Could she . . . kill him if he tried?

She found a flight of stairs and scrambled down them.

"You can't run forever little sister!" he called. "You'll just die tired!"

Another flight of stairs passed her, then another. Her legs buckled with each step. Lovisa just wanted to lay down and rest, to sleep and not be bothered. For Artur not to be a mad man. Another flight. Would it ever end?

"Don't run from me! You'll tell me where Saruman is!"

A door! Relief flooded through her, as she ran to it bursting through and into the open air. She still had a ways to go though. Standing at the top of the black stairs and glanced behind her and groaned. Artur was still running for her, murder in his dark eyes. Lovisa scrambled down the steps, stopping at the level of the murky brown water and the floating debris of tree limbs and timber.

Unsheathing the dagger she raised it defensively, trying to muster a brave face.

"Stop right there, Artur!"

He paused, eyes dancing from her to the glittering dagger.

"You actually going to use that on me?"

"I will if I have to," she warned raising it higher. He grinned leisurely, walking down the steps only to stop a few feet from her.

"I don't believe you."

Lovisa's eyes dropped to his sword, the ragged edge rusted to an orange tinged color. His hand was wrapped around it tightly, eyes boring down on her. She swallowed. A horn sounded in the distance and Lovisa glanced over her shoulder.

Horses. With riders were coming to the broken walls of Isengarde. Their banners unfurled in the wind. She recognized both.

Gondor and Rohan.

A laugh escaped her lips, as relief flooded through her. They came for her!

Artur howled, drawing her attention. She gasped as he seemed to twitch suddenly and salivated.

"They can't have you!"

With a yell he rushed at her and both brother and sister tumbled into the murky water with a splash.

* * *

><p>In the distance they could see two figures on the steps leading into the tower. They were hard to see, but the glinting of light from their weapons were not. Eomer could barely make out that it was Lovisa at the bottom of the stairs, and the man above.<p>

He signaled for his men to sound their horns. The loud call echoed over the land. As they neared the broken wall he nearly cried out with alarm. The man at the top of the stairs was rushing at Lovisa, and she did not move.

No, she stood her ground and the two went into the water. Eomer spurred his horse forward, splashing through the water. He could see they were fighting, the water ripped through the air as the two fought. Until finally both went back under and the water stilled somewhat.

Eomer leaped from the back of his mount and rushed to them. As he did so, one rose from the water.

It was Lovisa.

"Lovisa!" he called. She turned as he ran to her, wading through the waist high water. She was crying, a black dagger in her hand. As he approached he saw that she was trembling.

"Lovisa," he said softly now. "It's alright now. You're safe."

At those words she dropped the dagger and flung herself into his arms, sobbing. He held her to him tightly.

"I killed him!"

"Shh. It's alright, I know," he said.

"But he was my brother!"

Shock ran through him. Artur? As in Artur from her land? Her elder brother who she and Sonia had thought lost? He glanced down at the muddy water and saw the back of the man who had taken her, floating. Tendrils of blood running from his body, coiling in the water.

"He was trying to hurt you, Lovisa, you did nothing wrong," he said calmly. Her hands balled into fists on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, not minding that it was wet. "Lovisa I was so scared."

She pulled away. Her brown eyes glistening with tears locked onto his face, surprise written there. Her chest heaved up and down.

"I was scared that you would be harmed, killed. I could not bear it," he admitted.

"I -You-," she began speechless.

"I cannot live a life without you, the thought of you in danger," he went on, knowing that he was bearing his heart to her. A woman who he had lost the trust of. "I know that I act brashly, with ill temper and I jump to conclusions . . . but I love you, Lovisa. You and only you."

"You speak the truth?" she asked.

"Aye," he nodded. She bit her lip, hope in her eyes.

"Then I must confess something to you, my lord," she said quietly. He nodded again. What more did she have to tell him? What did she want to tell him?

"I have loved you for a very long time," she said, then she tilted her head to side as if in thought. "At least, since the moment I danced with you in Edoras."

He grinned.

"And you caught my eye long before that," he said and grabbed hold of her. She gasped as he pulled her to him. "Will you, Lovisa of Rivendell, do me the honor of becoming my wife, my queen, and my heart?"

A blush rose to her cheeks, but she held his gaze.

"I think I can manage that," she murmured with a tired smile.

Eomer kissed her. And what felt like years, under a warm sun in fields of gold, he grinned against her lips. He kissed her until she broke away for air, amusement in her eyes.

"I think I would like some food now," she said into his ears, sending a shiver up his spine, "I think it's time to go home."

"And where, my lady would home be?" he asked. She pressed her lips to his before pulling away and looking up at him.

"Edoras."

Eomer laughed, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around in the air. Maybe finally, all their troubles were over . . .

* * *

><p><strong>IT IS NOT OVER YET! There is another chapter, possibly the wedding or something else . . . <strong>

**I realise that asking a girl to marry you, right after she just killed her brother is slightly morbid, but it seemed like the right place to put it. Weird, I know. Well, maybe more than morbid. But she said, "yes". Fist PUMP! I've been waiting to do that for weeks. I was going nuts keeping them at odds. HAVE AN AWESOME SPRING BREAK EVERYBODY!**

**~CHAO**


	17. Chapter 17 This is The End

******Well, it's the last chapter. I'm actually really sad . . . but it's my first LOTR fanfiction. I loved writing it.**

**Thank you all who reviewed and favorited and alerted my story. You kept me going, even when I couldn't think of anything to write. I hope that you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Which was a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: This is the End <strong>

Lovisa sighed, brushing her gown to keep the fabric smooth. Were all weddings like this? The nerves and the sick to your stomach feeling? Sweaty palms, dry mouth, rapid beating of your heart . . . she was only getting married.

To a _King._

She swallowed.

Boy, had she landed herself in a heap of trouble. How would she pull off being a Queen? What did he see in her again? She bit her lip as she recalled those months, a short time ago.

After they had returned from Isengarde, Eomer had spoken to her 'Ada'. Despite his misgivings Elrond had said yes. Despite the fact that she was not quite Queen material. As it had turned out, Princess Lothiriel was not engage to Eomer. Lord Imrahil was slightly disappointed. They spent three months preparing the wedding that was to take place today in Edoras, just after noon.

She couldn't eat. She didn't know if she could handle it.

She fought in battles, surely a little wedding was not so scary?

Sonia was to live in Gondor for a time, with Aragorn. Learning to be a healer. As Aragorn had explained this, he had winked at her and Eomer. Causing her to turn red, and Eomer to shift in his seat awkwardly.

Her wedding night is what scared her, she decided. Of course she knew what to do . . . from books and gossip. Lovisa shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Getting worked up about it was getting her nowhere. Propriety in Middle Earth didn't really give a girl knowledge on those types of things.

She glanced out the window. Almost time. Swallowing she stood, smoothing out her dress for the millionth time, the smooth yellow fabric soft beneath her fingers. In her country, didn't they wear white wedding dresses? The more she thought about it the more she couldn't remember. She shrugged and began pacing.

Then there was a knock on her door. Lovisa froze, heart pounding. Was it time already? She glanced at herself in the mirror, deeming her appearance suitable, and with one final nod, opened her door.

Lord Elrond smiled at her. His eyes damp with unshed tears as her looked at her.

"Ai," he said, "you look like the fair dawn of a morning." Lovisa blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Ada, you are too kind," she murmured softly. Elrond placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away a stray tear that she had not realized was there.

"Nay, dearest. Are these tears of joy?" he asked.

"I should hope so," she laughed. Elrond embraced her, kissing her brow and holding her at arms length.

"Eomer is a lucky man."

* * *

><p>"Didn't you say that you pitied the man that was to be her husband?" asked Aragorn in a low voice. The hint of a smile in his eyes. Eomer cleared his throat, shaking his head.<p>

"Interesting," he went on. "Legolas said that you mentioned that . . ."

He did. Eomer remembered his Uncle talking to him after the battle of Helm's Deep and he did say something like that. There was no denying that she was a challenge. She fought him tooth and claw to get what she wanted. It had taken substantial amounts of time to even convince her that she could in fact become Queen. His trying moments were when she challenged him on a decision that he would make. From new laws, and judgments on those who committed crimes, she challenged them all.

It also gave him another point of view to consider. He admitted that grudgingly. It didn't help that instead of a new set of gowns she had wanted men's clothing, as one of her wedding gifts. They had settled on getting a dress for every set of men's clothes, and her only being allowed to wear them, after she'd worn a dress. Lovisa then threatened to keep wearing the same outfit even if it was dirty. She was impossible.

And she wanted to continue fighting. She wanted to be allowed to keep using her sword, and working on her swordsmanship skills. When she should be looking more towards raising a family. Her reply to this was,

"_I can raise children and do what I like doing. It's not going to be _that_ hard."_

He doubted it, but gave in. Only because he won the fight over who stayed home in case another war or conflict broke out. That, and she would be miserable.

"Eomer . . ." Aragorn said, pulling him from his thoughts. Eomer looked up, his breath being taken away by the sight before him. Lovisa came towards him, up the steps of Meduseld, led by Lord Elrond. The wind played with her dark curling hair, woven with small glittering jewels, and bright ribbons. Her yellow gown, fitting to her body and giving her a graceful look as she ascended the stairs.

She smiled nervously up at him, a faint blush across her cheeks. He grinned widely down at her. At last they stopped and Lord Elrond placed Lovisa's hand in his, and he felt her hand, small and feminine in his, tremble slightly. None the less, she smiled at him warmly. Turning they entered Meduseld, the Golden Hall of Edoras, and were married on the day of the first harvest of Rohan.

* * *

><p>"I love you," she whispered to him. Her voice floating to his ears in the early hours of the morning. Eomer breathed in deeply and opened his eyes, finding her lovely face inches away from his. "Did you know that?"<p>

"Aye, I did," he breathed, running his hand up her naked arm. He placed a kiss on her lips. "You said as such, many, many times," he teased. Lovisa smiled at him, resting her head on his chest, their bodies tangled in the many sheets and blankets of the bed. He stroked her hair, unbound. Across the room her could see their abandoned clothing. Her fingers traced patterns on his skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

"My dear," he said. She lifted her head and blinked at him.

"Hmm?"

He captured her lips with his, a smile on his face as he rolled on top. She let out a muffled squeak.

"Eomer!"

"Hmm?" he asked, kissing her again.

"My feet are cold," she said, a teasing smile on her face when he pulled away. He raised a brow.

"Indeed?"

Lovisa nodded with a coy grin. "Make them warm?"

"For you, a thousand times till the ending of the world."

* * *

><p>Eomer King and Lovisa Queen lived out their lives, ruling their country in harmony and peace. Lovisa bore him one son and two fair daughters. Elfwine the fair, ruled after Eomer died, shortly followed by his mother, Lovisa. Their two daughters Ilbaria and Cardowien, married Eomers young Marshals and visited their old Aunt Sonia who resided in Gondor often. Sitting with Sonia to listen to the tale of Eomer of Rohan and Lovisa of Rivendell and their lives on the plains of Rohan.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
